Cold Truth
by Siberia Nightly
Summary: Jack Frost has been alone for three hundred years. In that time he has had to fight his own fights, but now that he is a Guardian he is unsure of whether or not he should allow the others to help him. Can Jack learn to let the other Guardians in, or will he face the darkness alone? Oh and I don't own any of the RotG chracters. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

North strode out of his office humming a jolly tune. Today he was in a better mood that usual. Today they were all summoning together for a meeting. Though this was a common occurrence it delighted North none the less to see their smiling faces. He pushed open the doors of the meeting room to find his old friends waiting for him. Tooth Fairy fluttered about anxiously as she instructing her fairies on their jobs. Bunnymund sat painting an egg, training his craft for next year. Meanwhile Sandy sat sleeping in his chair, a crescent moon made of sand hung over his head. With a yawn he awoke and waved to North. The others stopped their work and smiled at him.

"Finally, thought you forgot we were coming." Bunnymund commented.

"Good evening North." Tooth said dismissing the swarm of fairies.

"Greetings everyone. I am so glad you are here." The Russian returned. "Shall we get to business?"

"Wait a minute. Where's Jack?" Tooth asked swooping down to the table.

"Snowballs and fun times remember? He's probably off causing a blizzard." Bunny answered with a huff. "Let's just have to meeting."

An 'X' formed over Sandy's head. The Sandman folded his arms showing his clear displeasure with Bunnymund's passive attitude. North agreed with him. Though it would have been easy to dismiss Jack it was not right.

"Sandy is right. Jack is Guardian now. He needs to be here." North said with a nod. "Besides meeting is to discuss coming of winter."

Sandy create a dream sand party hat and balloons.

"A party would be a great idea." Tooth said with a smile.

The door swung open and Tooth had to quickly fly out of the way the door. The yeti who had entered looked to her and quickly gave an apology in Yeti. North glared at him.

"Phil? How many times have I told you to knock?" North said angrily.

The yeti rambled off more grunts and growls as his explained himself to North. In an effort to appease him Phil offered up the tray of cookies he had with him. North cracked a smile and sampled one. A look of ecstasy came over his face.

"These are delicious!" He mumbled with his mouth full.

Sandy floated over and plucked one of the chocolate chip cookies. Sampling it his gave a thumbs up, though his ear-to-ear smile better represented his joy. Phil said something else as Bunny reached for a cookie. The curious expression on North's face made him pause.

"What did he say?" Bunny asked curling his hand.

"Jack made them before he left." North translated.

"Frostbite made these? I did not know he could bake."

"Well they look good."

Tooth took up one of the cookies. She didn't partake of sweets often as it set a bad example. However, in a moment of weakness Tooth would take one and brush extremely well afterwards. As she cautiously partook of the sweet Phil spoke up and presented a note to North that had been left with the tray. North popped the last piece of cookie into his mouth before taking the note. With his mouth full Bunnymund snatched the note.

"Chew your food mate." Bunny opened the note. "Dear North, Thank you for letting me use the kitchen, here are some cookies in return. Sorry I can't make it to the meeting. I have a snow day that is over due in Quebec. See ya' later, Jack. P.S. Tell everyone I say 'hey'."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. Only Jack Frost would write such a message in such a tone.

"Why was Jack using the kitchen?" Tooth asked taking up a second cookie.

"I did not know Jack was even here." North said with a shrug, taking another himself.

Phil answered and Sandy created a question mark. North dropped the cookie he reached for.

"He made bread and cookies, like he does every week." North said confused.

"How could you not know he was here?"

"Jack's a sly one, I'll give him that." Bunny said taking the last cookie. "He's a quiet freeloader."

Phil snatched the cookie away from the rabbit and glared at him.

"Hey!" Bunnymund snapped.

With a huff the yeti took the empty tray and cookie before turning out and shutting the door behind him. Tooth was on the same channel of thought.

"That was mean Bunny. Maybe Jack doesn't have an oven. You know as the spirit of winter he doesn't exactly mix well with hot things."

Baby Tooth appeared from behind Tooth and got in Bunny's face. She made several chirping noises telling bunny off. He seemed unscathed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well enough to bake." Bunny scoffed before blowing the fairy back.

Sandy jumped between them and flashed the basic shape of a house and then a question mark. Though North was usually the interpreter however they all got the message. As Tooth translated Bunny pilfered one of the three cookies Sandy had snatched.

"Where does Jack live anyway?" Tooth reintegrated looking to North.

"Do not ask me. Ask Bunny, he found Jack first time." North said pointing.

"Jack always said Burgess is his home, but I know for a fact he doesn't stay past April." Bunny said holding the angry Sandman back. "Other than that I don't know where he lives."

"We should ask him. After all he has been to all of our homes." North mused. "Sandy, didn't you invite Jack to Dream Castle?"

Sandy gave a nod. Jack had visited him several times while crossing the Pacific. The fact only troubled North more.

Only a few months had past since Pitch had been defeated and North could already feel a rift growing between the guardians. It was not uncommon, they all had things to do; teeth to collect, eggs to paint, dreams to create and a season to bring. However this was a trying time for them. Pitch was gone, but he would not stay that way. They would need each other. Jack more so than ever. Being alone for so long they would need to reassure him of his place. Allowing someone into your home was the ultimate sign of trust. One Jack had yet to show.

"Why not now?" Tooth asked. "We need Jack for the meeting anyway."

"Then let us go!"

North reached into his coat and pulled out a glittering snow globe. Bunnymund immediately jumped back. Bunnymund was the fastest creature on earth and yet the snow globes instantaneous speed was unbearable.

"I'll take a tunnel." He quivered.

"Nonsense, You will be searching all of Canada."

"Quebec's not that big."

"Bunny!" Tooth quipped as she rolled her eyes with Sandy.

North pulled the snow globe close to his mouth and whispered to it.

"Jack Frost…"

The orb began to glow with a rainbow colored light. North then tossed it to the ground and in an explosion of light a hole was torn through time and space. North shoved Bunny through before hopping in himself. The others quickly followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

The spinning lasted a short time before Bunny landed in a pile of snow. Despite this he still felt as if he was going to hurl. Sandy helped him to his feet before spinning about. A question mark once again appeared over his head.

"The snow globe brought us here, Jack cannot be far off." North answered.

"Then let's find him. It's freezing." Bunny said shivering.

North searched about in the dark looking for a sign of life. Seeing a light in the distance he pointed and waved the others to follow him.

"This way."

"Stay quiet, we don't want to spook Jack." Tooth instructed following at North heels.

The four came to the edge of the woods and found the bright light they had seen was a porch light; one that looked as if were in it's last hour as the once bright light was now a faded orange. Seeing the pale figure of a boy step beneath it Sandy held a finger to his lips encouraging the others to be quiet.

Jack walked up to the door and knocked twice upon the window. As he waited Jack lifted the wicker basket from the crook of his staff where he had been carrying it. A moment after he did a little girl poked her head out the door. Her green eyes stared up at Jack in wonder. He handed her the basket and gave a gentle smile.

"Merci, Monsieur Hiver." She said in French.

"It's just Jack." The spirit laughed.

Jack had many nicknames, but Mina had always learned to call the frost old man winter. Not being that old (Or at least not looking it) she thought it would be rude to call him such a name and Jack Frost was so odd to her. Having great respect for him the little Canadian girl settled on calling Jack 'Mr. Winter' and despite Jack's objections she would continue to do so.

"My mother has gotten a new job so next week we will have money for more food." Mina assured him.

"Well if you ever need anything, just ask." Jack replied with a smile.

"Then may you please do me a favor?" She asked wide eyed.

"And what would that be?"

The others could not hear what was being said from such a distance. Fortunately Bunnymund's keen hearing picked up on every word. He switched between listening and talking trying to get the whole message as it was difficult to speak word for word and interoperate the French accent.

"Her mother's been out of work. I think Frosty's been delivering food." Bunny said listening.

"I am surprised. I did not know Jack had found believers outside of Burgess." Tooth Fairy said honestly.

Sandy created a picture of a computer. The image was long out dated by modern standards, but being just as out of the loop the others understood.

"Da, the children must have spread message through inter-web." North said with a nod.

"What?" Bunny said surprised.

"You know Bunny…" Tooth said trying to think of a way to explain. "The electronic thing that became huge in the 50's."

"Not you!" Bunny hissed. "She wants Jack sing a lullaby to her and her brothers."

"Really?" North said with a chuckle.

"Oh he's don't it before!" Bunny said with a smirk as he heard the girl say 'like always'.

The girl took the basket inside and Jack flew up to the bedroom window. A trio of small boys opened it and greeted the spirit of winter before their sister reappeared and shooed them to bed. Jack waited patiently as she tucked them in.

"This I've got to hear."

Bunny tapped the ground with his foot causing a hole to open up. He jumped down in followed by Sandy, Tooth and eventually North. However he was just as reluctant to the idea of the tunnels as Bunny was with his snow globes. The hole opened up next to the house and Bunny and the others jumped out. Bunny took the lead and pushed the others back trying to keep them out of the light. North fell as he was thrown out of the hole. The others all wrapped their hands around him mouth trying to muffle the sound of his yelp.

Jack heard a sound and turned his head. He raised his staff prepared to go hunt down the sound but a soft voice called his attention back.

"Monsieur Hiver? Is something wrong?" Mina asked.

Her brother's eyes were wide as they stared at the startled phantom. Jack put a reassuring smile on and tired to put them at ease. He entered and sure they were all properly covered as he explained the fear away.

"Just a deer." Jack said taking his place back in the window. "Are you ready?"

They all nodded. Jack put his staff down just inside the window. He then curled one knee to his chest, letting the other hand down out the window. Jack looked at the children and then out over the woods. He recited a poetic introduction.

"Wind, carry out my song. Let them know that the winter's chill seeks not to harm them, but to comfort them. Tonight I will preserve their light with my snowflake lullaby."

The Guardians pushed and shoved as they all tried to be the closest to the edge. However their fight was soon made irrelevant as the wind picked up and Jack's voice was carried out over the trees. Baby Tooth swooned as she heard the first angelic chords of Jack's song. Tooth encourage her to calm herself and yet the Tooth Fairy was equally bowled over. None of them had ever heard Jack sing before and they were almost certain he would have never done it in front of them. It was with good reason as Bunny was already thinking of ways to exploit Jack's tender side.

"Oh if only I had a camera." Bunny snickered softly.

"Shh!" North hissed as Jack started to sing.

_To the Children whose dreams…_

_have given me life…_

_I sing to you now…_

_a sweet lullaby…._

_Lay down your heads…_

_In warm winter beds…._

_Fear not the darkness… and shut… your tired…eyes…_

_I'll sing you to sleep…_

_Until tomorrow we meet…_

_I'll sing you to sleep…_

_With my snow…flake, lull…a, by…_

As if on cue snow began to fall in the sort of magically slow manner as a holiday movie. The fairies shivered as they felt the cold, joining Bunny who was now silently complaining with a series of muffled words. Sandy swayed to the song and mouthed the words as Jack went on.

_Do not fear…_

_Do not cry…_

_You will see soon…_

_In the morn…ing…_

_a wonderland awaits you…_

_Shut… your eyes…_

_Have no fear…_

_I am… always… here…_

_To keep safe until you… can dream…_

_But until then, I will sit, and sing…_

_My snow…flake… lull…a, by…_

_La…la la, la, la, la…_

_La…La la, la, la…._

As the children yawned Jack lowered his voice and began to hum the lines once more. On the last chord he took up his staff and softly began to pull the window shut. He whispered goodnight before shutting the windows and locking out the cold. With a sigh he then turned and flew off towards the forest.

"Quick he's leaving!" Tooth said pulling on North and the others.

North and Sandy leaned up against the house, having fallen asleep under the influence of Jack's spell. Bunny took off with a snicker. After all the blizzards he had suffered through, every prank for the last three hundred year, Bunnymund was finally going to have some pay back. Tooth ignored the others and followed after Bunny before he caused any damage.

Bunny followed just far enough back that Jack had no idea he was being followed. When he popped out to tell Jack all about what he had seen he wanted to freeze the look of shock on his face. This was going to be priceless, but the moment was soon sweetened as Jack came lower to the ground. Bunny was not only going to expose his secret he was going to uncover Frostbite's hide out. With the double win in mind Bunny slowed his pace and crept up on the spot Jack had landed. He expected to see a cave or some sort of snow covered lodging, but there were only more trees.

Tooth caught up with Bunny and pulled him back. She whispered in his ear.

"Did you find the entrance yet?" She asked.

Tooth didn't see anything other than trees. Thus she assumed that Jack's home was hidden somewhere. Bunny only shook his head as Jack sat down beneath a pine and leaned against the trunk. The pale boy raised his hood and bowed his head as the snow began to cover him like a blanket. Jack paid no mind and fell asleep this way.

North and Sandy rushed to catch up with the others after they had awakened. When they came upon the two Sandy stared at them curiously and looked about for Jack. If not for his blue hoodie Jack would have completely blended in with the snow.

"I saw Frostbite sleeping in the snow once…" Bunny said shocked. "I never thought…I thought he was just tired…"

"Bunny you knew?" Tooth snapped.

Sandy formed another question mark. North was just as confused.

"Knew what?" He demanded seeing Jack in the snow. "What is wrong with Jack?"

"Mate…Jack's homeless."


	3. Chapter 3

The news came as a shock to all the Guardians. Building a base of operations was one of the things that a spirit was supposed to accomplish in their first five years of being reborn. However as North thought about Jack's situation it began to make sense. Perhaps more than it should have.

Where would Jack have gone? He was an extremely social creature that could not be seen by many and the people who did see him wanted nothing to do with him. Jack couldn't have just simply gone somewhere cold and forged a home for himself. If he had found some place cold enough to settle there was a good chance he would have never returned to the world. As he explained this to the other Guardians Bunnymund felt a twinge of guilt.

Once upon a time Jack had caused the infamous 'Blizzard of 68' and Bunnymund swore if he ever saw his 'disgusting little frosted face' ever again he was going to make sure that Jack Frost would only be remembered as the world's largest blood stain. Bunny wanted to return to the woods and wake Jack to invite him to the Warren as guilt set in. North stopped him and explained once more that it was best to leave Jack for the night. They wanted to ease him into the situation so he would not get upset when he realized the guardians had discovered his secret. All of them understood, but they could only hold it in for so long, which was about seven hours when North called a Guardian meeting in the morning.

The aurora signal shined across the globe as it alerted the guardians to come to the pole. It's blue bands mixed with the red and violet rays of dawn creating a vision of art before all who could see it. Jack would have admired it's beauty if he had not been so tired.

Winter was not a easy season to bring despite what Bunny may have thought. There was a lot of work to be done to ensure everything ran smoothly. Though the earth did most of the work Jack had to make sure lakes froze properly, storm systems were steered in the right direction. If he slipped up there was always the chance that a lot of good people could get hurt. Thinking his own death was only the tip of the infamous iceberg Jack felt a headache coming on.

Every time he tried to dismiss it the stress of the season only grew and spread like a weed entangling his thoughts. Jack flew a bit slower than usual as he attempted to collect himself. There was still so much to be done and he was falling behind in an effort to take care of Mina and her family. Jack paused as he neared Santoff Clausen. He took a breath and pulled the corner of his lips into a smile. Telling himself he would stay a minute Jack made his descent.

To Jack's surprise all of the windows had been left open in an almost welcoming fashion. Finding it odd Jack summoned the wind and closed all of the windows except the one he enter through. Upon touching the hard wood floor Jack turned and shut the window behind. The action made the situation seem even stranger as Phil often yelled at him for always leaving the windows open. If he could understand Yeti Jack probably would have given his words more heed.

Jack examined the empty room. He must have been early as none of the others were there yet. Jack still counted down in his mind, eight minutes and then he was gone. As he waited for the time to pass Jack sat in one of the red chairs that surrounded the table. Tiredly Jack slumped back and shut his eyes in an effort to get more sleep. Shortly after a hand on his shoulder cause Jack to awaken. He sprang from his chair and with his staff still in hand he was flung up into the rafters. Jack sighed as a tiny yellow man made of sand waved up to him.

"Sandy you scared me. Say something next time!" Jack said coming down.

Only once he was done did Jack catch his errors.

"Sorry Sandy." Jack apologized as he rubbed his tired eyes. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

The sandman create several images above his head. They went in rapid succession forming a good paragraph of speech. None the less Jack still could not comprehend a word, or symbol rather, of it. Sandy sighed and slowed down. He showed a chunk of staggered blocks which broke down to one and then changed into a bed. Jack tried his best.

"Wall? Brick? Bed? No…Brick hard bed?" Jack guessed. "Do you mean hard as a rock?"

Sandy nodded 'yes'.

"Odd phasing, but no. I had the strange feeling that I was being watched all night. You ever get that feeling?"

Sandy shook his head 'no'.

"Well I guess that's what I get for camping over every night." Jack said with a shrug.

"Do you even have a bed Jack?"

Jack jumped once more as Tooth and Bunny suddenly appeared behind him. He huffed, slightly irritated as he answered.

"Nice to see you to." Jack said with a sarcastic tone. "And no, I just sleep wherever my head hits."

"No house?" Bunny asked seriously. "Surely, you must have made something in three hundred years."

"I tried my first year in Burgess, but then I discovered if it gets too hot I get sick. Not that I really need a place, spreading winter weather tends to take up a lot of time. It's easier to go with the wind. Sandy gets it."

Jack looked to the Sandman for support. After all every time Jack caught up with Sandy he was sleeping on his feet. It was one of the many pains of having a year round job. Sandy pretended to whistle and turned away not wanting to be dragged into the middle.

"You should try sleeping in a real bed some time." Bunny said with a cough. "It's bad to sleep out in the cold all the time."

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the Easter Bunny. By the way he looked away Jack could tell something was up. All of them were doing it. Almost as if they were all avoiding something. He had no right to judge, but Jack would take a break where he could get it.

"Are you alright Kangaroo?" Jack asked turning the tables. "You seem awfully concerned and you haven't called me a name once."

"He's just trying to be nice." Tooth said for him. "We are all family so we try to take care of each other."

"Yeah, so if you want you can always spend a night or two at the Warren." Bunny added.

"Or the Tooth Palace." Tooth looked to Sandy who was flashing the image of a sand castle. "Or Sandy's Dream Castle."

Jack mouthed that word. _Family_. It felt odd to say. Jack had never really thought of himself as part of a family. Even after regaining his memories Jack felt as if he had been the odd man out. It was as though he had lived his whole life watching, trying to play the part, all the while knowing he was different. It would be nice to be part of a family again, maybe even retain the memory. Jack wanted to be apart and yet when Tooth reached out to touch him Jack pulled back. Her finger tips only brushed his wrist.

"Huh!" Tooth gasped feeling the cold burn her fingers.

"What's that on your wrist mate?" Bunny inquired taking a closer look.

Jack could not hide it now. Having forgotten to pull his sleeve all the way down a large chuck of blue ice showed on Jack's hand. It wrapped his wrist and part of his palm. Jack put on a false smile and tried to strut his way through.

"Oh this?" Jack said with a laugh. "I fell out of a tree. The ice will melt in about a week when it's fully healed."

"You should melt it now so we can put a real cast on it." Tooth said firmly.

Tooth not only had a love of teeth, but also for general health. It never amount for much when she was human but the Tooth Fairy actually had about as much medical training as a five year med student. As a Guardian she was almost like the team's medical advisor. Jack pulled his sleeve down over his hand made cast regardless.

"No it's fine." Jack tried to redirect them. "Hey where's North?"

"Oh he's busy… fixing the sleigh." Bunny answered quickly thinking up his own lie.

"Are you sure you're alright? You guys are acting odd today."

Jack had a play book of dodging questions he didn't want to answer. Plan A, change the subject. Plan B, strike a chord. Plan C, make them uncomfortable. The plans went on and on, but clearly Jack only needed a few to make his own lie blend into the background. Bunny became nervous and Sandy answer for him with a thumbs up followed by more symbols Jack didn't understand. Rather than try Jack looked up at the grandfather clock. Ten minutes had already gone out the window and he was soon to follow it.

"Would you look at the time. I've got to split. I have a snow storm to cause in Switzerland before I head over to the states."

"Really? But aren't you going to wait for North?" Tooth pleaded. "I'm sure he'll be done with the sleigh in just a minute."

"No can do. I put it off twice and I still have eight other places to go today." Jack said. "Winter waits for no man."

"You will think about our offers though, right?" Tooth asked.

"No offense, but I can't. I don't do warm. Or houses for that matter. Rooms in general make me a little claustrophobic. Now I've got to go."

"But Jack,"

The window blew open and Jack flew out before Tooth could even finish her. The wind slammed the windows shut behind him as Tooth attempted to follow. Unusually late North came in with a wide smile on his face.

"There all done! Is Jack here yet?"

"You just missed him mate." Bunny replied folding his arms. "And something tells me Jack's not going to be very willing to try something new."

"He seems against the idea." Tooth added with a sigh. "I'm really worried about him. What if he hurts more than his wrist next time?"

North was completely lost in the conversation. Sandy quickly flashed his symbols. North quickly translated and gave a grunt of understanding.

"Ah! Well then we will have to convince him."

"He doesn't seem to be real open to listen either." Bunny commented.

"He did seem a bit nervous, didn't he?" Tooth said looking to Bunnymund.

"Nonsense, one night of good sleep and Jack will be convinced." North looked to Sandy and smiled. "Luckily I have plan."


	4. Chapter 4

The long day turned into a late night and Jack brought his journey to a close in Colorado. As he settled himself beneath a frozen willow tree Jack let out an exhausted sigh. Perhaps it was all the stress, but he couldn't remember ever having been this tired. Jack often fled to this spot when he needed a moment to rest. Jack didn't want any child to feel like a burden, but he wasn't sure he could fly all the way to Canada without falling asleep.

He would apologize to Mina later on. Jack would have to apologize to Jamie as well as soon as the air chilled enough for him to enter Burgess. For some reason it was stifling hot and Jack could not linger long enough to bring a proper snow day. Thinking of how far behind he was Jack felt his stress begin to weigh down upon him. He needed a good night's sleep now more than ever.

Jack curled his staff tightly in his arms as he slept out of fear. He kept repeating in his mind that it was winter here. He was safe in the frozen territories and Colorado was frozen almost all year round. No one wouldn't dare bother him while he was so deep in his element. With this in mind Jack looked at the staff, on which he still had a deathly grip.

The others had been trying so hard to make him feel welcome lately. Jack felt he should return the favor, maybe by taking the up on their offer. He had been wavering on the idea for some time now. If anything he would have liked to stay with North so he could stay near the pole. It was always nice and cold there so he already felt as if he was home. Yet Jack still felt as if he was unwelcome at the same time. In his mind he could imagine he would accidentally frost the floors and cause an accident in the work shop or make the elves uncomfortable with the constant chill. There was a reason that people shut out the cold, a reason for three hundred years of solitude. Still…the Guardians were, in a way, family.

Reluctantly Jack finally leaned his staff against the tree. Assuring himself of his security and of his friends Jack bowed his head and went to sleep. This was only a stepping stone but it would do for now.

The darkness surrounded him in a dreamless fog as Jack rested his eyes. This peace was soon broken by the sound of shattering ice. Jack unconsciously leapt up into the tree branches with his staff now in hand and aimed it at the source. Jack took in deep breaths of relief as he discovered that it was once again small golden man among a bed of foliage filled ice shard. In his efforts to sneak beneath the tree Sandy had not realized the frozen vines had become so fragile. A few more pieces fell causing Sandy to cringe and making Jack all the more alert.

"Sandy? What are you doing here?" Jack asked confused.

Sandy put his hands behind his back. As he strode closer a slur of random symbols appeared above his head, changing with Sandy's head twitches and facial expression. Jack didn't really understand, but he supposed the elder guardian had his own reason for wandering about.

"You don't say." Jack said leaning against his staff. "Well I won't keep you, from…whatever that was supposed to be."

The sandman shook his finger at the winter spirit who in turn gave him a quizzical look. Sandy let loose a slower sentence of symbols; a capital 'NP', an Easter egg, a tooth, each followed by a question mark.

"Sandy I'm fine." Jack lied unconsciously rubbed his wrist. "Besides it's too hot inside for me and I don't want to bother them trying to make me comfortable."

Sandy created a picture of a sand castle. Clearly he was referring to the room he had offered at the meeting. The seaside castle always had a cool draft flowing through. Jack shook his head.

"No thanks Sandy I'm fine right here."

The Sandman shrugged. Then, without warning, Sandy hurled a ball of dream sand at Jack. Jack fell backwards and landed upon the snow covered ground. He barely landed on his feet.

"What the heck Sandy?!" Jack snapped. "Stop!"

The question was answered only by more balls of dream sand. Sandy's aim was not the best. He missed Jack several times before the boy truly seemed angry. Jack finally lashed out at him.

"I said stop!"

Jack screamed and slammed his staff on the ground. The spirit had no intention of hurting Sandy, however the fatigue had begun to sink in. The blast came out far stronger than Jack had anticipated and shattered the willow vines. Sandy shielded himself with a gold barrier. Any of the large pieces could have easily cut into him. Jack looked about in horror at the broken tree. Voices from Jack's past whispered in his ear.

_You're so dangerous._

_How did a monster like you become a Guardian?_

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Jack stammered. "Good night!"

Jack staggered backwards and then turned and flew off. He didn't care where he was going. He only wanted to get away. To his displeasure the Sandman was following behind on a cloud made of dream sand. Jack looked behind him and ducked as a golden whip nearly grabbed him. Now Jack was not simply confused, but scared. He flew faster and began to weave through the trees in an attempt to escape. Sandy was only gaining ground.

Jack could see a hill coming up in the distance. All he needed to do was fly high enough and then the wind could rip him away. Jack pushed his limits and began to pull up as he neared the hillside. Out of instinct Jack looked back to find Sandy was no longer behind him. Reaching the top of the hill Jack paused, wondering where the golden guardian had disappeared to. A poor choice, as soon as Jack turned his head the gold whip entangled him. The winter spirit struggled against it, but Sandy rangled him in with ease.

When Jack was only a few inches away the Sandman raised his hand to his mouth and blew across it as it to blow a kiss. A cloud of sand came over Jack's face causing him to wince though the tense was quickly released. The cloud of sand extended beneath Jack as his strength faded and he stopped floating. Sand snapped the whip causing it to turn to dust. Instinctively Jack curled into a ball as his arms were freed and his heavy eyes closed.

As the dream sand over came him a slight smile came over Jack's face. An image of wondrous dolphins began to swim through his mind. Sandy always liked Jack's dreams. They were so sweet and innocent, always ringing with melancholy images of joy. The odd look of fear in Jack's face had turned to that of bliss and Sandy felt his job all the more important.

With work still to be done Sandy summoned up his magic and warped the shapeless cloud into his famous bi-plane, now with a second seat that held the sleeping winter spirit. With a smirk Sandy pulled down his goggles and headed off towards the North Pole.

Two pair of envious emerald eyes watched from afar as the Sandman chased after Jack. The owners growled bitterly as the watched the two raced off into the woods. They would have ended the spirit's rein here if that pesky Guardian had not showed his face. No matter. They would ensure that the Guardians would not interfere with their plans again.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack felt a heavy fog weigh over him mind when he awoke. As he sat up and stretched. In an almost euphoric state Jack's smiled simply could not fade away. Jack had had the most wonderful dream of dolphins dancing upon the sea. Not to mention Jack felt all the stiffness that had accumulated over the last three hundred years. He never imagined sleeping in a bed again could feel so good. Wait a minute…bed?

Jack bolted up upon realizing his was in bed throwing off the frost coated coverings. The spirit found he had been indeed been lying in a small bed with a wooden frame and sheets of blue silk hanging from the banisters. From top to bottom the bed was dressed in white and blue sheets. He must have sleep for some time upon it as vines of frost has wrapped the frame and stuck to the drapes.

Jack looked about him trying to distinguish his surrounds. The room was painted a pale blue with white trimmings shaped like chains of snowflakes. The walls next to an at the foot of the bed were made of large panes of glass. On section had been opened allowing in cool air and giving Jack the opportunity to leave any time he desired though at the moment it was the furthest thing from his mind.

He turned away from it and looked at the shelves and trinkets that hung upon the walls. There were glittering snow globes, crystal dolphins, framed of photographs of snow days across the globe. Jack looked overreach and ever artifact, a smile growing with each object that reflected his personality. Of all the dreams he had this was the most pleasant and so life like. Then Jack discovered the thorn upon the rose. Centered on the foot of the bed's elaborate frame was the Guardian 'G'. Jack felt it, running his finger across every curve and crevasse. He could feel the detail in the work as his chilled hands froze over the letter. There was too much detail for this to be simply a dream.

"Do you think he is still sleeping?" North asked Sandy.

The Sandman shrugged.

"How much sand did you use?" Tooth asked.

Sandy tried to count, but ended up shrugging again. Having slept since the event Sandy couldn't recall if any of his sand had grazed Jack before the final knock out. He supposed it didn't matter as it was difficult to measure dream sand as it was. Bunnymund rolled his eyes.

"It's almost noon." He assured. "Frostbite wouldn't sleep this late even it he was coated in dream sand. After all you can't cause havoc in your sleep."

North pushed open the door to Jack's room. Jack was standing there gawking at his surroundings. Without his staff to grip tightly Jack's arms were folded tightly and he looked as if he were going to claw open his hoodie. Tooth awoke his from his trance with a tap on the shoulder.

"Jack?"

Jack took a minute to even register that Tooth had done anything. He was just so awe struck. The words flowing through his head fell out of his mouth.

"You guys did all of this… for me?"

"Of course Jack, you're family remember." Tooth said assuring him.

"We thought you'd like a place to hang your hat for a change." Bunnymund added.

Tooth wished Jack would say something more. He just stood there dazed, almost as if he didn't understand. Was it sadness? Fear? It didn't look like that of joy. At most Tooth could describe it as confusion. None of the other Guardian noticed that Jack was holding his sore wrist, none except Bunny. He rubbed his chin thinking it odd but kept silent about it.

"Jack?" North asked waiting for a reaction. "Do you like it?"

It was a fair question. Yes, Jack liked it. Yes, he wanted to stay there. Still something in Jack's chest was telling him it was wrong. He should have been out in the snow, lingering on the wind. He didn't sleep that much as it was so he had no reason to have a room. Everything about was irrational, unwarranted and all together strange. Jack searched his memories for something that could describe this feeling. He could only find memories of his sister. Was this love?

Jack shook off the strange look and allowed a smile to grow on his face. It set all the Guardians at ease.

"It's nice, I guess I could crash here…now and again." Jack returned. "But riddle me this."

Sandy created a question mark. He seemed to be using the punctuation more and more as it seemed to be the only one every one of the Guardians understood.

"Does one of you always have to kidnap me when you have a surprise? Because this is honestly getting ridiculous."

"Come and go when you like Jack." North said with a smile. "As long as you come when the northern lights summon you we will have no problem."

"I'll hold you to that." Jack smirked.

The wall of elegant windows North had constructed were suddenly ripped open. The force was strong enough it broke the brass latches and shattered the glass. North fell into a silent state of shock however Jack's head was held up. Seeing the look upon his face Tooth determined he was listening to something. Bunnymund's ears twitched, but he could not hear so much as a whisper. With enough curiosity it was finally Sandy who put a hand on Jack's shoulder to summon his attention. He then raised a hand to his ear as if to ask what he heard.

"It's a sixth sense I have with the wind. Something is melting the snow I just laid over Burgess." Jack said ominously.

Jack looked to North, any joy once again had faded from his eyes. It was a look none of them liked to see from the guardian of fun.

"Where's my staff?"

"In the wardrobe." North said pointing.

North had put the wardrobe in the room to fill the excess space. However he was unsure of what to do with it once he had it placed. Jack wore the same clothes year around so there was little need for it. Not wanting the yetis to move the furnishing again North took all the shelf out and turned the wardrobe into a case for Jack's staff.

Jack seem annoyed by or over grown chest or at least its concept. He threw open the doors and ripped his staff from inside not even bothering to shut it up. Normally North would be offended, but he could tell it was not the wardrobe Jack was concerned about. North's thought returned to the window as a second gust broke the few unscathed panels

"It's just the sun mate." Bunny quipped with a laugh. "It tends to melt snow."

"Not a foot and a half. I need to fix this." Jack said coldly.

Jack looked back to North who was still horrified at the destruction of his work. Eight hours cutting out two walls, creating the glass sheets and frames, and putting it all together was now smashed upon the floor. Jack simply hopped over it as if it was nothing.

"I'll be back to clean this up later."

Jack fell back and the wind ripped him away. The four were left staring at the glass. Tooth wanted to fly out after Jack, but the Sandman tucked her sleeve. A clock ticked over his head.

"Oh I do have to go." She frowned. "I'll be back late on for the meeting."

Tooth fluttered out. Bunny took half a step back and tapped his foot on the ground.

"I'll skip out to." Bunnymund said looking at the massive piles of glass. "I'll make sure Frostbite doesn't need any help."

Before North could ask just how he planned to help Jack make it snow Bunny had already disappeared down one of his tunnels. North sighed and looked to Sandy.

"I suppose you have to go to?"

Sandy patted North on the back reassuring him. He then created a broom and dust pan out of sand and raised them showing he was will to work. North smiled and wrapped his arm around his friend.

"I will fix frames, you clean up glass."

Sandy gave a nod and created several brooms that cleared a path from North to get to the window. The two began to work to repair the room so that Jack would have some place to come home to tonight. As they worked the Sandman felt a chill own his spine. He wondered. Was this the feeling Jack had mentioned before?


	6. Chapter 6

Baby Tooth was growing impatient. She chirped repeated, sending teams left and right and around the globe. Ever since Pitch had attacked things had been somewhat chaotic. Some of the tooth fairies were still shell shocked from being locked in a cage. Baby Tooth was not the leader they desired and certainly could not stir the same morality. However, their so called 'mother and queen' stared out of the palace window at the clear blue sky. As she searched for answers that weren't there her second in command was forced to direct the endless swarms of fairies.

Tooth could not help but worry. Perhaps her feelings were unwarranted but something told her that something was wrong. The look in Jack's eyes that had fooled her at the time now seemed empty in her memories. The smile twitched as if it hurt and sadness lingered in his eyes. There was something else there as well that she could not place. Fear perhaps?

She prayed with all her heart that it wasn't fear. Tooth didn't want it to be anything. She didn't even want it to be a result of his pained wrist. The Tooth Fairy wished that she was wrong and that the emotions she had thought she'd seen were paranoid delusions drummed up by her over active thoughts. Unfortunately part of her feathered heart still clung to realism. The same part knew that so much was so wrong.

Baby Tooth chirped in her queen's ear and nuzzled against her in an effort to comfort her. Among her consoling chirps was a quip about work putting her at ease. Tooth was still only half listening. She patted Baby Tooth on the head with two fingers.

"I don't know Baby Tooth, I'm still so worried about Jack. Maybe I should invite him over."

Upon hearing the comment several swarms of fairies stopped and showed their affection by forming heart shapes. Baby Tooth was growing more and more annoyed. She let out a sharp and high pitched screech that caused all the fairies to drop their formations and go back to work. They all now took special caution to stay on the half of the palace furthest from the red face fairy.

"I just don't know." Tooth said still lost in her own thoughts. "Living in the cold, his wrist…What else hasn't Jack told us?"

Baby Tooth shrugged. Though she had spent more time with Jack than the full sized Tooth she no insight to offer. Their conversations often consisted of yes/no questions that Jack could easily interoperate like 'Are you cold?' or 'Are you ready to go home?'. The rest of their time together Jack was very quiet. He would simply enjoy the scenery around them, feeling the wind in his hair and watching the world turn and events play out. If Jack was pondering something in his solitude it must have always been pleasant as he always had a slight smile on his face. It was nice, but Baby Tooth enjoyed him better when Jack was around others. Otherwise Jack just seemed lonely.

"Three hundred years is such a long time. Good or bad I wish he would tell us about them. That way I would at least be able to feel like I know him."

Tooth could have sat there wondering and wishing until Christmas without any answers. However this time was quickly cut short as screams erupted across the Tooth Palace. Tooth immediately flew towards the direction of the sound. She gasped at the horror she would find.

Tiny swarms of tooth fairies flew left and right a they were chased about by blobs of fur moving just as quickly. Tooth was only able to observe one these creatures as it gnawed at the wall.

The creatures were tiny and resembled small dogs that Tooth realized were foxes as the creature waved it's thick tail. It was clear these were not natural creatures as their fur was painted in orange, gold and brown. Tooth would have wanted to find out more about these strange beasts before jumping into the fray, but when one of the gold canisters was ripped out of the wall Tooth attacked.

Without concern for her own safety Tooth ripped the container away from the fox and grabbed it by its neck. In one shift motion she flipped and hurled the beast into a column. Upon impact the creature exploded into a pile of dead leaves, an unexpected sight that was none the less useful. She whistled to summon her fairies attention.

"Baby Tooth go get North! Everyone else look alive!"

Baby Tooth saluted and flew off as fast as he wings could take her. A small frighten swarm attempted to follow behind only to have their path obstructed by dozens of the monsters that lined up along the palace ledges, just waiting to attack anything to pass them.

Though some of the fairies pecked at the intruders with their sharp beaks it did little good. Only Tooth could do any real damage and there were too many for her to fight off alone. In the end she was once again forced to watch as the sickly creatures ripped the memory boxes from the walls and hurl them on to the platforms.

"Sandy, can you hand me screw driver?"

North turned his head to see Sandy was once again staring off at them empty corner of the room. His continued staring only made him want to run an turn on the aurora signal. At least then the aching in North's belly might finally subside.

"Sandy." North repeated nudging his friend. "Screwdriver please."

The Sandman snapped to attention and handed North the tool he required. North thanked him with a slight nod of the head. He then turned back to the window and finished screwing in the last part of the window frame.

"There all done." North said jovially. "Now we can go check on the others."

Sandy nodded his head quickly. The sooner he could get this bad feeling out of his chest the better. Sandy floated out into the hall, but then paused again. North looked at his curiously as he came up behind. However a slight sound then entered his ears. Sandy pointed to his ear and then that direction.

The sound came from the work shop; a usually loud place, but this was not the usually clank and pounding sound of crafty yetis. A loud bang followed by roars echoed though all of Santoff Clausen. North and Sandy took off in the direction of the noise. Clearly the something that was wrong was right under their noses.

In the center of the pole was filled with yetis that all worked tirelessly to make toy. However their efforts were now focused on three small foxes that bounces about the shop ripping toys from the air and chewing on the ones within reach. The yetis had mercilessly tired to snatch and smash the creatures to little avail. At this rate they were only assisting the fiendish things in destroying the workshop.

"What is…uh!"

North began to scream only to be cut off by a fox using his chest as a trampoline. The Russian Santa was thrown to the floor. Sandy jumped out of the way to avoid being flatten. As the foxes bounced around the shop the Sandman had to drift left and right to avoid begin run down by yetis that were still stumbling about trying to contain the chaos, fairing no better that the tiny elves that scampered

Out of some miracle Phil had gotten a hold of one of the creatures and was holding it by the legs as far from it as possible. As it snapped at him the yeti stumbled backwards falling into a table. The plastic dolls that had been laid out across it flew into the air, three of which struck Sandy. Sand blew from his ears like smoke and all the yetis quickly moved away from him. If there was one truth in the world it was not to get the Sandman angry. With a rage-filled passion Sandy formed his whips and with a crack ensnared each of the foxes. He then hurled them into the nearest wall resulting in an explosion of leaves. Sandy created a large question mark and gestured to the colorful confetti of foliage as North regained himself.

"I have no idea."

The yetis began to pull the shop back together, picking up the pieces of broken toys and replacing tables. North shook his head. Four months until Christmas and now he had to worry about this disaster. This would put him so far behind. Unfortunately, as chaos breeds, the madness had not ended. A group of yetis all dove out of the way as a giant hole suddenly opened in the floor and Bunnymund sprang forth. He did a fair job of toppling yetis and tables in his panic, but the large fox following him was keeping pace.

"Help! Get this bloody dingo away from me!" The Easter Bunny screamed.

North roared angrily as Bunny past him. With his toy shop in ruins there was nothing holding him back. Sword-less he ripped the table up and used it as a makeshift bat. One swing and the fox was sent flying into the wall. More leaves now covered the floor along with the yetis, elves and two Guardians that fear North's back swing. Bunny cautiously raised as North put down the table.

"Thanks mate, that nasty things been chasing me since I left. Somehow it got into my tunnel system."

"If they are here and in tunnels we should go check on Tooth. She might be in danger." North raised his voice to the yetis. "Clean up shop and someone get my swords!"

Sandy began to tug on North's sleeve and pointed wildly as a tooth danced over his head. North and Bunny looked up to see a tiny tooth fairy fly through a broken window. Bunny extended a paw so the tired fairy could land. She huffed and puffed as she attempted to deliver a message. None of them could understand but their faces all filled with a same horror.

"Everyone to sleigh now."

A small collection of stumbling elves came carrying North things. He grabbed them pulled them on as he rushed off to the launch ramp. The others followed close at his heels. As resistant as Bunny was, there was no time to argue.

* * *

**So glad I finally figured out how to do author's notes. Thanks to everyone who reads this. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the comments I've discovered people enjoy guessing the plot and I suppose I didn't make it that hard. However phase one has just begun.**

**- S. Nightly**

**Thanks to those who read and I encourage you to continue.**

* * *

Jack stood in silence with his arms out stretched, eyes closed and he tilted up to the sky. The gray mass of clouds had been churning for some time now. The pine on top of which Jack had been standing was now coated in frost. It was interesting to watch it freeze, but only for a very short time.

Jamie had expected it to immediately start snowing, like it had done on Easter. He was slightly disappointed to find out that a true, lasting snow took a time and concentration. It was unnatural to see Jack so stiff and serious. Jamie considered pulling out his math work book he was getting so tired until Jack reassured him.

"Here comes the best part."

Finally Jack lifted his hands and snow began to fall. Jamie was glad he had waited as Jack then began to 'conduct' the elements. He moved his hands in a quick tempo causing the snow to fall a bit faster. The pines suddenly all frosted over, the rustle of crackling ice let lose sound as if someone rolled a snare drum being rolled. Icicles suddenly dropped from the branch creating a chime-like noise as the wind brushed across them and then a bell for the ones that were not strong enough to hold their grip. All the while the wind dipped and howled as if to sing out long chords to the marching tune. A smile came across Jamie's face as he listened. It was one that reflected on to Jack's.

"And I give you…a snow day." Jack said gesturing to the musical world around them.

"Why did it melt the first time?" Jamie asked looking up to his hero. "When I went to bed you put so much snow down."

A scowl came over Jack's face and the music fell silent. He knew exactly why. He had brought in a warm weather system meant for the tropics. If there was one thing he always enjoyed stepping on Jack's toes this time of year. A fight was going to come Jack wanted the deviant to come out of the shadows and fight like a real immortal, not draw out these acts of passive warfare. This battle was beginning to become a pain in Jack's neck, but he wouldn't let Jamie be troubled by it. He quickly replaced his smile reminding himself this would last only a few more days.

"I guess I didn't make it thick enough." Jack said moving a hand behind his back. "I'll make more so you can have a snow day tomorrow."

"Promise? Because if not I have a math test to study for."

Jack answered with a snow ball to the face. Jamie rolled over and laughed as he brushed away the lumps snow.

"No fair there's not enough for me to fight back!"

"Give it a minute." Jack said with a laugh.

"Hey can we go sledding tomorrow?" Jamie asked getting to his feet.

"Sure we can."

"And have snowball fight?" He added.

Jack jumped down from his pine tree perch.

"Of course!"

"And,"

Jamie opened his mouth only to have his words cut off by a long, low howl that split through the trees. The sound made a Jack freeze. As a boy he had always been taught of the danger of a howl and three hundred years later this had not changed. Jamie shook his head as he shivered.

"I didn't do that."

"I know, but don't be afraid." Jack said wrapping his arm around Jamie. "It's just a dog."

"Really?" The child ask timidly.

"Really, now I want you to take your things and go home. Okay?"

"But what about you?"

"I'll chase it away. Trust me there's nothing a mutt fears more is when it see the spirit of winter staring it down."

"But Abby's not afraid of you." Jamie argued.

It was true. Jamie's gray hound was merely a dog and she was fearless in the face of a six foot three talking bunny rabbit. If she could do that how could Jack, who was less than three-fourths Bunnymund's height and out weighed Jamie by a mere twenty pounds, stand any chance against what he knew was hiding in the woods.

"Hey, don't give me that." Jack said lifting Jamie's chin. "Part of my job as a guardian is to protect you and your friends. Do you think the man in the moon would have chosen me if he thought I couldn't do that?"

"But Jack…"

"Jamie," Jack returned. "Believe in me. I've got you."

Jamie mulled the possibilities over in his mind. The chance for this going badly were so high. Then again he was staring at Jack Frost. There was no chance that Jack could have defeated Pitch or that Jamie himself could have dispelled a hoard of nightmares with his faith and yet it happened anyway.

"You will come see me tomorrow. Right? So that I know you're okay?" Jamie pleaded.

The wolf called again. Jack wouldn't allow Jamie to turn towards the distant sound. There was a smile on his face was genuine and there was a gleam in his eye that held nothing but honesty.

"I promise that I will be there first thing." Jack said slowly. "Now go home."

Jamie nodded as Jack gave him the bag and sled he had dropped on the ground. Jack patted him on the back in place of a hug and then turned his around to face home. Collecting his own staff Jack looked on into the forest. Jamie took the first step when fear over came him and he had to turn around. He called out Jack's name only to watch the spirit had vanished. Now alone Jamie whispered to the wind before taking off.

"Be careful Jack."

Jack waited until Jamie was gone and then stepped back out from behind the tree he had hidden behind. Glancing over his shoulder he huffed. The angered frown had returned to his face and the bitterness to his eyes.

"Is that what you're up to now Wolfie?" Jack asked. "Scaring children and ruining snow days?"

A hefty gray and white wolf stumbled out into the clearing. With a growl a sharp wind wrapped around the creature. It changed into a red skin young man, the fur now a pelt upon his shoulders. His hair was decorated with woven symbols of his trade and pieces of his former life such as colored feathers and beads. Around his neck hung an arrow head with several wolf fangs on either side. This was Gray Wolf, spirit of the western wind and bringer of Autumn to the western world.

Jack had always envied the Autumn spirits, there were so many that they never had to worry about more than one place, not to mention were recognized by their 'esteemed' leader Lady Autumn. For three hundred years Jack had been responsible for the whole winter season and he had not so much as a thank you. Needless to say the leaf painters got under his skin easily, not that they were close to being friends.

"Protecting the young from winter's grip is not shameful where I come from." Wolf snapped. "And as I recall my time has not yet ended here. The snow melts and will stay that way until the next moon."

"No, no, no." Jack said shaking his finger. "You pulled that last year and I got behind. This year has to balance out."

"I will stay." Wolf growled.

"You will go!" Jack shouted back at him.

Jack stuck his staff upon the ground and spikes of ice shot up between them. Wolf leapt over and ceased Jack by the throat. He would not tolerate another year of this. This war between them had gone on for half a century and he could take it no longer. Wolf was always taught that the eldest children were to be respected and those who defied this respect were to be punished. A lesson he would soon teach to the interloper.

"You are careless. So much strength for such a weak spirit as yours. I will see this strength returned to nature where it belongs."

Wolf spun and hurled Jack into a tree. Jack bounce off and lay in a crumpled heap. Pieces of branches and pine needles now clung to his hoodie. Jack fought to push himself back up to standing. Wolf did not give him the chance to get to his feet this time. With a swift kick to the ribs Wolf knocked Jack on to his back and placed a heavy foot on Jack's sternum. With ease he ripped Jack's staff away from his and threw it into the brush.

Wolf was older by at least two years, no longer a boy but a young man. In his time he was capable of many of the tasks of a warrior. In comparison Jack appeared to be just a weak little boy. An appearance that was dismissed when Jack grabbed Wolf by the ankle and twisted it before knocking him off balance.

Having spent too much time in movie theaters and hanging around martial arts studios Jack was able to put up a fair fight. In a single stroke Jack returned to his feet and rolled Wolf over his shoulders and to the ground. Jack kicked his staff back up to his hand and held it in a defensive stance.

"Got anything to back that up with?" Jack asked fighting back his pain with a smile. "Because it's still snowing here."

Jack was strongest in his element and as long as snow fell it was still winter. The first shots would be irrelevant. The autumn spirit was fighting on equal ground. Yet Wolf smirked and got to his feet.

"I do. Jack Frost, I challenge you upon your honor as a spirit of season."

"Aren't you bold today?" Jack said with a laugh. "Too much sugar?"

The notion was nothing to scoff at. Being a seasonal spirit was a great responsibility and one that could be revoked. To challenge another season was dangerous and destructive to all things involved. Jack was reckless, but he had always taken great care not to over step his bounds.

"Why drag this out in front of others? You're only going to embarrass yourself." Jack teased.

Wolf laughed. It was a frightening sound and one Jack was not accustomed to hearing. Unconsciously the Guardian took a step back as Gray Wolf let out the bellow-like chuckle. When it subsided Wolf had a wide smile on his face that showed his gleaming fangs.

"Jack Frost, I was surprised to learn you had become a Guardian. The title must have fallen to let someone as you into such a party. If you are not going to fight me perhaps we should add more to this game. Then the wind might shift in favor of one or the other."

"You leave them out of this Wolf!" Jack barked. "This is our war! It started between us and as long as I'm breathing it will stay between us."

"I grow tired!" Wolf snapped back. "And I can see it in your eyes as well. This war cannot out last time. We finish our battle the proper way… Or your friends will suffer more."

Jack paused, frozen in terror.

"What do you mean more?" Jack asked. "What do you mean more?!"

"It my friend has gotten away from me." Wolf laughed. "She will be doing so more often, if you do not accept my challenge. But do not worry, I will give you until the sun sets on the day after tomorrow to choose where you would like your remains to be returned."

Another debris filled wind came ripping through and with it Wolf vanished. Jack was left alone with only the sound of his laughter to ring in his ears and Wolf's voice echoing the woods. _The equinox comes_. As thoughts filled his head Jack pushed everything out and called upon his own wind. If what Wolf had said was true Fox was loose somewhere causing havoc. Any concerns of himself faded as the wind pulled him up into the air. Jack had no time for it. As a trickster Jack understood how dangerous a prank could be, but Fox didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get away from there!"

The Tooth fairy ceased another fox by the tail and hurled it away from the wall of tooth canisters. The swarms of fairies collected the boxes in an effort to minimize the damage, but as soon as they put the boxes back it seemed like the foxes would have already ripped out three more. Meanwhile the other Guardians were doing their best to help destroy the creatures. Unfortunately there were far more here than in the workshop and it seemed as if the numbers were only increasing. North found himself surrounded by the beasts.

"Bunny!" North called slashing away at a hoard. "Help would be very nice!"

Bunny jumped around the palace chased by a herd of his own.

"Little busy here!"

Sandy lashed at the creatures on the wall in an attempt to help Tooth preserve the teeth. He didn't even seem to be making a dent. The fairies fluttering all about also didn't his concentration as he had to turn and twist to avoid them. There was not so much chance that he could have caused more damage Sandy would have hurled balls of dream sand at the foxes. After nearly missing the Tooth Fairy the first time Sandy decided it was best to use only his whips.

"Where are they all coming from?" Tooth asked destroying three more.

"One side!" Bunny said hoping past her.

Tooth swerved to avoid being kicked by the terrified Easter Bunny. As she regained he balance she failed to notice a pair of glowing eyes had turned from the boxes and now focused on her. In a flash the beast lunged and tackled the Tooth Fairy. It pinned her against the tiled platform and revealed to her rows of jagged teeth. Unappreciative of pearl whites Tooth screamed.

"Tooth!" North roared.

Before North could unleash his rage upon the hoard of foxes around him an icy wind cut through the Tooth Palace. Shards of ice that were carried in the gust where driven into dozens of the foxes causing them to yelp and fall away from the from the wall of canisters and leave piles of leaves to fall in a shower on the floor below. The remainder of the creatures dropped whatever they were doing and made a B-line for the nearest exit. To their surprise they were met by large deer with thick horns and frosted blue fur. They ran upon the air and chased down the creatures, spearing them upon their antlers and crushing them beneath their hoofs.

As they chased a small group of the foxes away from the sleigh North and Sandy observed that these titan-like elks were far larger than even North's massive reindeer. Bunny was stunned by the sight as two leapt over him and crushed the foxes that had pursued him since his arrival. The one red fox that had tackled Tooth was left untouched and yet it whimpered and slunk back after Tooth threw it off. Out of nowhere Jack suddenly appeared and wrapped his staff around its neck. He hurled the source of the chaos across the floor, letting the fox bounce upon the tiles before settling in a heap.

Tooth cried out Jack's name glad to see him and the Tooth fairies swooned. Jack had been like a super model for dental health before and now he was super hero. Jack ignored them, his angry eyes only fell on the fox that had not yet been turned into a pile of leaves. Having destroyed all the others the seven elk now joined Jack and formed a circle around the motionless heap.

"You are never to come near them." Jack spat at it. "Do you hear me?"

A laughter erupted from the mess of fur that made all the other Guardians' blood run cold. The fox was surround by a small tornado and when it disappated a young woman sat in place of the fox. Her messy red hair hung in her face slightly covering her frightful green eyes. She suppressed her laughter to a giggle as she got to her feet. She brush imaginary dust from her dress stitched from patches of red, gold and brown fabric.

"Oh Jackie, what's a little fun between two tricksters?" She giggled.

"Get out of here Fox or I will send you out in a coffin."

Bunny felt chills as he heard Jack's voice. There was so much venom in his words. The Guardians all looked at each other. None of them knew Jack was capable of making any sort of threat, much less one that sounds so serious. This was not the Guardian of Fun they had come to know.

"Ah someone's still sore." Fox teased. "Did the big bad wolf bite you again?"

Jack hissed something in a language foreign to North's ears. However the other spirit seemed greatly displeased by it. Her smile sank into a frown upon hearing him. She stuck her tongue out childishly before replying.

"Fine then, we'll just have even more fun on the equinox." Fox's gaze drifted around the room to each of the Guardians. "I hope you'll all come out and play with us."

The woman snapped her fingers upon the last word and a tornado once again surrounded her. This time it did not stay small. Everyone ran for cover as it grew catching all of the elk and turning them into piles of snow. Sandy hid with Tooth behind a pillar while Bunnymund and North took shelter behind the side of the sleigh. When they looked out again the giggling harpy was now gone and Jack was stretched out on the floor with his staff lying next to him.

"Jack!" Tooth screamed horrified.

They all rushed down to the lowest level were Jack lay. Tooth curled him into her arms causing him to wince as she jostled sore muscles. His eyes then relaxed as the jolt of pain did not carry enough energy to sustain him. He caught a blurred image of the other Guardians before his vision was consumed by darkness. Tooth tapped on the side of his face in a useless effort to keep him awake.

"Jack! Jack!"

"Frostbite's just unconscious." Bunny assured stooped down.

Bunny took Jack from Tooth as she fought back tears. As he collected the boy in his arms Jack's head fell back and Tooth gasped. The others followed her line of sight to Jack's throat. While they all only had minor scrapes, and in North's case bruise, Jack had a hand print that wrapped around his throat. It was swollen and red, almost like a burn.

"Why would anyone do this?" Tooth asked tearfully.

Sandy was in such a state of shock his mouth only hung open. They all had similar expression. North put his arm around Bunny. As the oldest North was supposed have all the answers and in a time where his words were greatly need his voice was soft and did little to put them at ease.

"Let us take him home. I'm sure when he wakes…Jack will be to tell us." North said worriedly.

They all nodded and helped to load Jack into the sleigh. As Tooth tired to get in North stopped her.

"You need to stay here. Fix the Tooth Palace and ensure none of teeth are missing." North said wisely.

"But," Tooth began. She stopped when she realized she had no real argument.

"Don't worry." Bunny said leaning Jack back in the sleigh. "I'll stay back and help ya'. Once we're done we can meet up with the others at the pole."

"Thanks Bunny." Tooth said as her fairies began to surround her. "Take good care of him until we get there."

Sandy gave her a thumbs and created and formed a medical cross out of dream sand. Tooth gave a weak smile that fell as she looked back to Jack's sleeping face leaned against the side of the sleigh. Baby Tooth sat on the Winter's spirit's shoulder and curled against his neck. Her tiny eyes looked up at her queen in a begging manner.

"Of course you can go Baby Tooth. Stay safe."

"Same to you two." North said picking up the reins. "Until we get better idea do not separate."

They all agreed. Tooth reluctantly moved back from the sleigh so North could pull away. Sandy gave another thumbs up as North hitched the reins and the sleigh pulled away. Tooth felt a tear run down her face after they were gone. Her fairies hugged nuzzled against her trying to console the motherly figure. Bunny patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, that shela's going to pay for this." He assured.

Tooth petted a few of the fairies and waved her hand for them to depart. They flew off and began cleaning the palace, replacing the teeth and sweeping leaves outside. Pretending they were standing up to the full sized creatures. Tooth tried to laugh, but there was still so much doubt in her eyes. Looked to Bunny.

"But why did it happen at all?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy **

**- S. Nightly**

* * *

Wolf stood at the edge of the river. Despite his efforts the lake was still frozen and snow continued to fall. He sighed deeply. Once there was a time where he welcomed the snow. His father had always taught him that the winter was a thing of healing, the earth's way of preserving the life until the spring. However that was a long time ago. Now the fur covered huts were now gone and no trace of his people remained in this place. They had been driven out shortly before the settlement of Burgess and now only Gray Wolf remained.

As the bringer of autumn Wolf could only stay until winter came, then he was forced to depart from his home clinging to knowledge that he would be allowed to return in the last week of summer. Ever since Jack Frost came to be it seemed like his time away became longer and longer as the snow came sooner. Once he was able to see all the trees bare before departing from his homeland and now one leaf barely had a chance to fall. If not for the support of his ally Wolf would fear fighting off the winter spirit. Though he awaited her with great malice hanging in his heart.

"I'm back!" A cheerful voice sang.

A tornado filled with leaves settled upon the tree branch that over looked the lake. Fox bowed as if she had done something worthy of praise and yet Wolf only glared at her arrogance.

"You have to explain yourself." He growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fox replied with a devilish smile.

Wolf's glare only hardened as he snapped his fingers. On command a gust of wind stirred the snow next to him. A small wolf cub appeared next to Wolf's feet. As cute as it was it growled at Fox hatefully. Fox sneered seeing the little spy. There was no doubt in her mind that it had hid around the Tooth Palace, delivering every action it saw back to the pack leader.

"You were not supposed to harm them." Wolf reminded her. "Why did you attempt to kill the tooth collector?"

Wolf did not ask so much as he commanded an answer. With a huff Fox plopped down on the branch and folded her arms as if she were wounded by his words.

"I was just having a little fun." She whined. "But I forgot you don't gasp that concept."

"Just because you separate yourself from Lady Autumn does not mean we all can be outcasts. If one of them had been harmed they would have gone straight to her."

"Oh please, they won't do a thing without little Jackie's permission and he's not going to let them do that."

"You cannot be sure of that."

"Oh I'm sure."

The two could bicker over the issue until the sun came back up, but that wasn't going to change anything. In the end Fox did as she pleased and Wolf would simply have to clean up behind her. He knew the risks of their partnership when they first crossed paths and now he had to live with the fact. Still Wolf would have to keep a better handle on her, otherwise he would face the consequences alone.

"Unless they interfere you are not to go near them again. There are only two days until the equinox. That is a short time to wait and still enough for things to go wrong."

"Don't get your feathers in a knot. I'll be behave." Fox swore holding one hand over her heart.

The wind blew once more and several more wolves of various color joined their master at the edge of the lake. He cold sight was unwavering. Fox only huffed at the unspoken threat. She pulled her second hand out from behind her back and uncrossed her fingers.

"I promise that I will not harm any of the Guardians."

"A promise that will be kept." Wolf growled. "Now go, the snow needs to be melted."

Wolf sent off his hounds and followed behind. The snow melted beneath their feet as they went. As the rest of the snow fell it became ensnared in the mud before melting away. Not even ice could form over the slick ground. Fox fell back off the branch and flew in the opposite direction. She giggled. What sort of stupid person still needs to cross their fingers?

After tending to Jack North sorted through his library in search of a particular book. Sandy slept in the corner as an endless flock of sheep jumped a fence over his head. He had originally offered to help, but unfortunately North could not recall the name of the tome, what it looked like or anything other than he was sure it was somewhere on the left side of his library. Rather than force Sandy to show him every book North simply looked himself. After twenty minutes of searching Phil came in with the book tucked beneath his arm. He grumbled something in Yeti and handed the thick text to North.

"Ah I was just about to check my office!" North said taking the book. "Sandy look I found it!"

Sandy yawned as he awoke and clapped his hands. He still had no idea why North required the book, but he was somewhat glad he had finally found it. He created a book out of sand and followed the image by a question mark. Before he could answer a hole opened up in the floor and North fell inside. Once again he found himself caught in the middle with Bunny. Phil rolled his eyes and left the chaos to sort itself out.

"For Pete's sake Mate!" Bunnymund snapped.

Bunny tapped his foot on the side of the hole causing it to open and them to fall inside. Tooth fluttered out brushing off the dirt from her feathers. Rather than wait on North she immediately began to interrogate Sandy.

"Where's Jack? Is he awake? Is he having any trouble breathing?" She rattled off.

Sandy created the image of a bed, shook his head 'no', paused and then shook his head again.

"How badly is he hurt? I should go check on him."

Sandy had to grab Tooth by the arm to keep her from flying off. There was no doubt in his mind that she would wake Jack in this panicked manner and more than anything Jack need his rest. North reassured her after pulling himself out of the hole.

"Jack is resting comfortably, other than bruised rib he has only little scrapes." North explained pulling Bunnymund out of the hole. "Let him sleep."

"So he hasn't woken up at all?" Bunny asked trying to off set his trauma.

Sandy shook his head 'no' answer for the Russian who was now spinning about looking for the text he had dropped in his fall. North collected the book he had dropped in the floor and began to flip through the pages.

"What's that?" Tooth asked trying to distract herself.

"Is old book left to me by wizard Ombric on spirits of seasons. I started to read it when Jack first became Guardian. The girl at Tooth Palace was another season spirit, da? Hopefully this book will help us understand a little more." North explained.

"What's there to know about season spirits?" Bunny laughed. "All they do is, well, bring seasons."

"No, they are actually far more complicated." North said seriously. "Unlike us the season spirits recognize themselves as a group separate and above all others, even Guardianship. They form a cycle that must be balanced at all times or can cause much destruction. While spirits are chosen by Manny the see themselves as a self appointed monarchy. The oldest spirit has leadership as they were first to take the elements out of natural cycle. Book is very old as it says only 'winter has no representation'."

"So then Jack would be the king of winter by defalt?" Tooth said curiously.

Sandy created a crown and let out a silent chuckle.

"That would explain his ego when it comes to snow days."

"Da, but is also very dangerous as other spirits will pick fight directly with superior in trial by combat style."

"Excuse me?"

"It means the strongest gets their way." Bunny explained to Tooth.

"I understand what it means, but does that mean this is normal for Jack?" Tooth asked wide eyed with horror.

Sandy created an image of a large dog and attempted to a make any angry face (a poor attempt) as the dog jumped at a snowflake.

"Yeah she did say the wolf bit him again." Bunny commented. "Does your book say anything about that?"

North shook his head as he thumbed through the pages.

"Too out dated. Mentions spirit of fall having many followers, but few are explained. Nothing about a fox or wolf. I might have another book, but it would take some time."

Spirits were all legends, personifications of folk lore. This being said it was not easy to find a spirit in a book. Each country had a different name for the legend and even if you could find the one the spirit went by their description would always be very brief. By the time a person grew to the age they could write volumes on the wondrous phantoms their memories of childhood were already fade and distorted. Even things like Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman, were no more than fantasies woven from their dreams. Such memories only received a paragraph in even the most extensive mythology books and could not grasp the reality of what could not be seen.

"Start with Native American legends." Tooth said suddenly.

"Indians?" Bunny asked. "Why?"

"I've picked up more than a few languages over the centuries. Back at the palace Jack was speaking in an old Shawnee dialect. He said 'the fox that runs in the winter wood will freeze with the wolf'."

Sandy shuttered. He didn't like this side of Jack. It was so cold. He wished more than anything Jack would awaken and throw a snowball, or something fun that would make all of this go away. They had no such luck.

"You should leave it where it lies." A familiar voice said.

They all looked up to see Jack in the doorway. He leaned heavily against his staff trying to stay off his sore side. Baby Tooth tugged on the edge of his hood trying to get him to come back to bed. Jack ignored the tiny fairy and stepped in. When he shifted Jack lost his balance and fell to one knee. Bunny immediately jumped to his aid. Sandy helped guide the injured spirit to the arm chair sitting in the corner of the room.

"You shouldn't be moving around in you're condition Frostbite."

"Please I've been worse." Jack said pushing him off.

Tooth shuttered at the thought of what 'worse' could be. She knew she would regret asking, but she did so anyway. It was a question they would all soon regret.

"Jack, what's going on? What was that at the Tooth Palace?"


	10. Chapter 10

Jack sat in silence for a short time before answering. He was unusually calm about it. A fact that did not sit well with any of them.

"It won't happen again." Jack said holding his side. "They should have never tried to involve you."

"Who is they?" North asked. "Jack, who has done this to you?"

"Just a couple leaf painters. Don't worry about."

"Stop saying that!" Bunny yelled uncontrollably. "We're your friends we're going to worry when someone beats the snot out of you and then attacks us!"

"I already said it wouldn't happen again. It's just an issue of dates, that's all."

Bunny was only growing more and more angry as Jack acted as if he could brush it under the rug. He couldn't stand it that Jack would just roll over like this. Being a Guardian meant something; it meant being a part of something bigger than themselves, working together to protect the children and each other. The fact they even needed to have this conversation stepped all over that.

"Dates? What do you mean dates?"

"Just dates. They think I'm a little early when I'm not and I'm not going to stop spreading winter."

"Is that it?" Bunny scoffed. "This whole mess could have been avoid if you just let them have another day. Frost you really do like playing hop scotch on boundaries don't you?"

Jack's tired eyes snapped open after that comment and Jack pushed himself out of the chair. Sandy cringed in fear and hid beside North. He could already see where this was going as did Baby Tooth. She left Jack's side and hid behind her mother. North tired to protest, but his voice was drowned out by Jack's.

"I know it many not be important to you Kangaroo, but I have a job to do too. It many not be as glories as any of your duties, but I still have to do it. And that means I am not changing schedule." Jack laughed. "Tell you what I'll even make some visual aid so you get the full picture."

Jack waved his staff and images of small rabbits appeared made of frost. The pranced about merrily chewing on bits of invisible grass.

"See every year there is this little thing call spring which creatures make a lot of little creatures. Aren't adorable? Well all these little creatures need to eat so in fall they store up enough food so they can last through the winter."

The image changed to the rabbits digging burrows and carrying bundle of nuts, grass and other goods down into the holes. The image vanished and then reformed into a single rabbit.

"The food these creatures don't eat gets left in the ground and become da, da, dah! More food!"

The rabbit dug a hole and left the nut before running out of view. The nut then split and became a sapling. Before the Guardian of Hope could admire the image the plant was sucked back down into the seed.

"But no winter comes and then the ground hasn't stored up enough nutrients to let the plant grown. So another comes along and eats it." The rabbit returned and dug up the nut, others soon joined it and they began a tug of war over the single acorn. "Then there isn't enough food to go around and after the drought of the first autumn days the natural cold sets in." The rabbits dropped the nut and fell over. "And the earth is fertilized a different way." Jack said in a dark tone. "It's all about balance and it applies across all walks of life; plants, animals, people…"

"Jack stop it." Tooth begged weakly. "Please, Bunny didn't mean it."

The frost rabbits vanished in a cloud of snow. Bunny must have been offended by the example. He should have quit while he was ahead.

"A day here and there can't really hurt that bad." He muttered.

Something in Jack's mind snapped at that comment.

"Oh really? Because like any job I have to make up those days somewhere Bunny. It can only snow so much in one day."

"Jack stop." North insisted.

He could see the cliff they were heading for a mile away. What was taken by fall was made up in spring. Jack could still not hear him.

"Remember the blizzard of 68'? I do. You bounced me off the concrete for that one." Jack sneered, his voice dripping with venom. "Or wait no, no… that was the year you tried to choke me to death. Tell me Bunny what year was it you cracked my skull."

The Tooth Fairy gasped. North and Sandy looked at him with just as much shock.

"Bunny you didn't." She said silently pleading with him to tell her it wasn't true.

"I apologized."

"Well scars don't fade that quickly." Jack spat. "Now stay out of my business."

"But Jack…"

"No, just stay out of it before you get hurt!" Jack screamed at Tooth.

The windows were thrown open and the winter wind filled the library. As snow was suddenly blown into the faces the Guardians all turned. When they looked back Jack had disappeared. Tooth flew to each of the windows and looked out, but could not see any sign of Jack in the white haze. She fell to her knees. Not only was Jack hurt he was all alone. Bunny hugged himself trying to push out the memories of his own rage. This was his fault.

Despite being a Guardian Bunny could never hold his temper. When ever Jack ruined his holiday or even when he had just set it back he lost control of himself. He never knew that Jack was just trying to do his job. Yet Bunny could have known, if he had only listen a little more. If he listened at all none of this would have happen. Despite all the excuses in the world his actions were inexcusable, now and then. He had attacked a child. Jack was just a lonely child, one baring such a heavy crown. Bunny felt the hole that was once filled by rage now over flow with sadness and disgust. All in all things came full circle.

"We got to go after him." Bunny said firmly. "I've got to make this right."

"How we don't know where he is?" North reminded him.

"You said Jack's rib were bruised. He wasn't like that when Sandy brought him here the first time. So it must have happened when Jack went to Burgess. If Jack's gone anywhere he's gone to finish this. That means he'll be back ."

"But Jack doesn't want our help." Tooth whimpered. "You heard him."

"So? He didn't want to be a Guardian either and look how that turned out. Bad memories or not Jack needs us and I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let him get away with acting high and mighty."

Bunny may not have always been right, but he was right. As the Guardian of Hope he could always drum up spirit even when the chips were down. He just hoped that he could do the same for Jack before it was too late. Assuming the cracks didn't already run too deep.

Rat-a-tat-tat. Rat-a-tat

Jamie groaned as the tapping noise awoke him from his slumber. Opening his eyes he could see the face of his clock in the dim moonlight. Three A.M. What could be making that noise at such an hour. As his tired mind finally put the pieces together Jamie sat up in bed and twisted around. He frowned when he found it was only the wind shaking the glass. He laid back down and rolled over.

"Knock, knock." A voice laughed.

Jamie bolt up once more to see a pale figure floating just beyond the window pane. He jumped out of the bed and threw open the window welcoming the spirit inside. Jack lowered his hood and floated him. He sat down on the window sill. When Jamie hugged him Jack did all he could to suppress the grunt of pain and returned his affection.

"I was so scared." Jamie whimpered. "When the snow started to melt again I thought…"

"Well I'm fine." Jack said less than truthfully. "Hey Jamie can you sit on the bed for a minute. I need to talk to you."

"Okay…" Jamie said confused.

Jamie marched back to his bed and sat on the edge. Why he couldn't just stay next to Jack was beyond him.

"Jamie, I might have to go away for a while." Jack explained.

"What? Why?" Jamie asked confused. "You just got back like a month ago."

It was true, Jack had been living on the go in any place cold enough to house him until he could finally return to his spot in Burgess. Now that fall had turned to winter Jack was supposed to stay until spring.

"Because there's been a bit of a…" Jack searched for the word. "Disagreement, the fall spirits want to stay around a bit long."

"It's winter just tell them 'no'." Jamie said stubbornly.

Ah to be so little again. Jack missed when the world was so simple and easy. It would be a lot more fun if the world could always run at such a pace.

"I did, but they want to stay until November and if they do that I'll have to push a blizzard over into spring. I can't do that this year, Bunny needs Easter too much. So I'm going to a meeting and we're going to stay until we work it out."

Jack wasn't lying. Bunnymund needed Easter this year to resort himself to his full strength. If Jack let lose a blizzard everything would be ruined. He wouldn't do that again, but that also meant explaining to Jamie that he had to go fight a battle, one he might not win.

"If they get there way I won't be back for awhile."

"And if you get your way?" Jamie asked.

"Then you'll get the best snow day of your life." Jack promised. "Now I've got to go. You be good while I'm gone and take care of Sophie."

Jack stood on the ledge and stepped out and lifted back up into the sky. As he prepared to fly away Jamie came to the window.

"Jack! You will come back right?!"

Jack only smiled and pretended he couldn't hear as he floated away. Dawn would be upon him soon and he still had a wolf to find.

"Be good Jamie. I'll miss you!" Jack turned and a frozen tear rolled down his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

At exactly nine twenty-three and forty-eight seconds the small table on the veranda was set for tea. It was set with a single cup of earl gray tea and a plate of scones set upon fine winter white china. Lady Autumn took her place at this table at nine twenty-five on the dot and then took five seconds to adjust her flowing gown before taking up her cup. This was her normal routine down to second. Timing was such an important thing to her nothing could ever be out of place and her many servants sought to keep it on track. Somehow Lady Autumn had a supernatural connection with time none other the others could understand, but perhaps it was one of the many curiosities that came with being older than time itself.

No one knew exactly how old Lady Autumn was, only that of the fall spirits she was the oldest. Somewhere along the line she had taken to a Victorian taste that was reflected in her elaborate gowns and in everything within her stately manor. If there was a time that the style had differed from this mold none of the spirits could recall. Yet they dare not ask should the they offend her and the kindness she bestowed upon them be revoked.

Always a generous soul Lady Autumn kept her house open to all of the lesser Autumn spirits. Fall was such a complex season and with some many to tend to it each spirit often had only a small area they would over see. Unfortunately this meant when winter came the spirits would find themselves homeless. Whenever Lady Autumn thought about it she would sigh and recall her days as a gypsy. Though she had never met him, The Lady envied the winter spirit and his solitude.

Upon finishing her tea and scones a mouse of a girl came to collect her plate. She paused as she saw The Lady staring out the window at the forest beyond. The trees were forever locked in a state of age. If their leaves fell new ones would grow back with a new glossy fall color. Lady Autumn could not recall what a green tree looked like or felt a breeze that did not carry the drought causing heat of autumn's first week.

"My Lady, is something wrong." The little brunette asked.

"Has Gray Wolf returned to us yet?" She inquired.

"No My Lady."

"And what of my sister?"

"No..." She said shaking fearfully "Lady Fox has yet to return."

Fox had not set foot in the manor of many years now. The mere mention of the woman's name caused everyone's blood to run cold. Compare to her sister Fox was a vile woman and one who enjoyed nothing more than tormenting others. If she were to fall off the face of the earth the spirits would only worry what sort of havoc she could cause from above their heads.

"Would you like one of us to call Wolf home?" The girl asked directing the conversation away from the devious twin.

"No, I am sure he is with my sister."

The girl's heart froze. None of the other spirits were very close to Wolf, but still he was one of them. Lady Fox had centuries of trickery under her belt so there was no telling what could become of him. There was still many rumors that drifted around the manor about the last spirit she came close to and none of them were pleasant.

"I have to go out today. I require my cloak and staff to be ready at ten sixteen and no later."

"But My Lady…" The girl gasped. "You haven't left the manor in years."

"Decades actually." Lady Autumn corrected. "Make sure you pack my extra cloak as well. No doubt my sister is out there catching a chill."

The girl wanted to protest, but it was not her place to argue the point. If she knew her lady there was only one idea running through her head and she would see that once carried out it would avoid any twist and turn possible. The girl bowed her head.

"Of course My Lady."

Wolf watched as groups of disappointed children made their way to school. They seemed disappointed that all the snow was gone. Wolf did not understand it. Why would they want to play out in the cold? Why risk catching an illness just to hurl a ball of snow at each other? Or form it into strange shapes? Winter was represent death, harsh days and hard work. How could it bring them so much joy that now they looked as if they would cry.

Wolf recognized the little boy from the woods. He ran and inserted himself into the group. Wolf could only catch bits and pieces of their conversation, but he was assuring the others that it would snow soon.

We have to believe. Jack said he would bring a big snow day as soon as he came back.

They all smiled as if their hopes were lifted. Wolf could simply not understand it. He brushed of the confusion and turned away. The children would be content again when the snow returned in later months. After all they desired was to evade days they were meant to be inside learning.

Wolf felt a cold wind at his back and let out a beastly growl. He didn't even have to turn around. The chilled scent was so strong there was no need to look.

"I gave you another day."

"I don't need it." Jack returned trying not to lean on his staff. "Not when Fox is out there planning who knows what."

"Fox is out melting the snow. Preparing the land so that we may remain." Wolf remarked.

"Do you really believe that trash she's feeding you?"

"Her words are true, unlike the lies you feed to those children."

"I have never lied to them." Jack hissed.

"Really? You tell them that your winter is a thing of beauty. Convince them the cold is a thing to be loved." Wolf snarled back. "Did you tell them how it also kills?"

"Shut up…" Jack said softly.

"How ice freezes animals and men?" Wolf continued.

"Shut up." Jack said louder.

"How many people have frozen to death in your cold Frost?"

"Shut up!" Jack screamed.

Jack shot at Wolf with a bolt of ice. Wolf rolled out of the way just in time. A thick layer of ice had formed over the side of the chimney that Wolf had leaned again. The spot crack and creaked as it spread and tighten against the stone. Wolf only laughed as Jack looked at his reflection in horror. We was angry again. Nothing good ever came when he was angry.

For seasonal spirit moods can intertwine with the elements. Rage was not just bad but it could be deadly. Over head the clouds had darkened. Jack took several breath helping it to subside. Wolf laughed at him.

"Perhaps we should take this away from the homes. Before your precious children are speared with ice shards."

Wolf didn't even wait for Jack to give a response. He leapt over Jack changing to a wolf and then jumped from roof top to roof top heading towards the woods. Jack pushed his anxiety to the edge of his mind. This would end here and now.

No more running. No more of the guerrilla warfare they had done for the past five decades. By the time he was done Wolf would not never to come near Burgess again, never to come near the Guardians again. No matter how much pain Jack was in he was going to settle the score before the equinox. It was the only way that he could win. The only way that everyone could survive.

"Do you smell anything yet Bunny?" Tooth asked impatiently.

"I'm not a blood hound." Bunny snapped. "It's going to take time for me to pick up a scent."

Bunny didn't mean to be so harsh. However they had been searching for hours and the whole time Bunny was forced to take lead with no real idea where he was going. It was very frustrating.

"Calm down, we will find something." North said to both of them.

Bunny's ear pricked up as a familiar scent entered his nose. He twisted he head around trying to find the source.

"Wait dead leaves and, ugh dog stink." Bunny said disgusted. "Same as at the Tooth Palace."

"Which way?" Tooth said fluttering about.

Bunny sniffed the air trying to find the source. As he realized how close it was his ears lowered and his eyes narrowed on a brush. When it rustled Sandy drew his whips and like wise North his swords. North automatically looked to his left expecting to see Jack with his staff in a fighting stance. He was dishearten when he remembered the young guardian was not here to face this threat. Despite this the rustling got louder and North was pulled back to the situation at hand.

The Guardians were slightly disappointed when a small wolf and young fox tumbled out of the bush. North gave hearty laugh seeing the two creatures play.

"Just little cubs." He snorted.

North grabbed both creatures by the backs of the neck and pulled them away from each other. Unable to do anything the little creatures started to whimper.

"Aw they're so cute." Tooth cooed.

"Just a couple of fuzzy ankle biters. Throw 'em away and lets get back to searching." Bunny said bitterly.

The tiny animals stopped crying and their gazed shifted to the giant rabbit. They weren't big enough to eat him all by themselves, but they would still like a taste. A wind wrapped the creatures and suddenly they disappeared only reappear on the ground. The guardians all moved back.

"Those aren't normal babies." Tooth pointed out.

Sandy shook his head in agreement as the two glared at Bunny licking their lips. The moment of peace was then cut as the tiny creatures lunged at Bunnymund's ankle. Bunny immediately jumped into North's arms terrified. Out of instinct Sandy lashed out as the little wolf jumped at them. His whip wrapped him and smashed him into the ground. The body sank before turning into a pile of leaves. The fox whimpered fearing the same fate. It took off charging into the woods.

"After it!" Tooth said chasing after the cub.

The fox scampered off into the woods with the four Guardians following close behind. From their position they could not see the fox smile as it ran. As it neared a clearing the fox suddenly vanished. Tooth slid to a halt.

"Where…" Tooth began.

"Tooth!"

All the Guardian's eye grew as a human sized tornado was heading toward them. Out of nowhere Jack appeared it's path. He tried to dismiss the force with a bolt of frost and was caught by the arm. A figure appeared and spun, hurling Jack into a tree. The all gasped and ran to Jack's aid. As they huddle around the motionless spirit a tall boy with red skin and war paint covering his skin stared them down. Several wolves appeared at his side. His eye remained fixated on Jack as he snarled at them.

"Move…Now."


	12. Chapter 12

North was the first to stand against the stranger. His long blade blocked the attacker's path. Bunnymund stood as well leaving Tooth and Sandy to attend to Jack. Wolf was so confused by the sight, but he refused to let it show. They would move out of his way. North could see these thoughts in his eyes.

"We are not going anywhere." He hissed.

"Get out of my way." Wolf said sternly. "I will not ask again."

"Shouldn't have asked the first time." Bunny snapped back at him.

Bunnymund wasn't sure if it was his own guilt or loyalty that made him so ready to jump to Jack's aid, but either way he was not hesitant. The wolves were unfortunately just as eager. They licked their lips and cautiously stepped forward. They pushed their boundaries but would not attack until their master gave the command. Wolf took great consideration over who he was fighting. It would be wise to back down. However like the rabbit his rage was also clouding his judgment. He considered attacking, but then the wind delivered a voice unto all of them.

"Leave him Wolf."

The ragged woman appeared and wrapped her arms around Wolf's neck. She leaned in whispering in his ear, but his eyes never left the winter spirit. Jack was still on the ground. If Wolf did not strike now he would be revived. All of this could end. The winter would belong to the earth once more, balance would return, the woods would his again. He could have his home back. Wolf's hazel eyes glowed green as the last thought crossed his mind. He wanted what was his.

"No, this ends."

"No!" Fox snapped her grip tightening into a strangle hold.

The wolves prepared to attack. Fox held Wolf back with all her strength. The Guardians braced themselves. However the greater threat came from behind. Jack pushed back Tooth and Sandy as he pulled himself to his feet, using his staff as balance.

"Get out of here now…" He said in obvious pain.

"Jack we're not leaving you." Tooth said grabbing his arm.

Tooth was forced to let go when shards of ice formed on Jack's hoodie threatening to bite her hand like a snake. Patched of ice began to form all over Jack's body and upon the ground where he stood. Sandy, who had been sitting on the ground, jumped into the air to avoid the ice from catching on to him. The ice crept across the ground in every direction, but rushed towards Wolf and his hounds. The wolves' ears all dropped and they snarled as they backed away. Bunny and North jumped back as spikes shot up from the ice forcing them back.

"This is between us Wolf." Jack said as he forced himself to stand. "Not Fox. Not the Guardians. You and me! We end this here and now!"

"Look at him." Fox said her gentle voice cracking with an underlying anger. "Fight him when he is healed on the Equinox. _Like a __**TRUE **__warrior…_"

Wolf relaxed and the wolves moved back.

"Jack let us go." North said trying to calm the second spirit.

Jack only saw wolf. He flashed his signature smile and leaned on his staff in manner that was more playful that useful. Staring at Wolf he said something in Wolf's native tongue. Only Tooth had the linguistic skills to translate; _Have you the strength your father once prided in himself? Or has the fox stolen it away?_

Wolf wanted to attack. He wanted to tear out the spirit's throat for such a comment. To insult him was one thing, but his family was another. Doing both in one fowl swoop crossed far more than a line in the sand. Jack returned to his fighting stance as the wolves growling grew deeper and they began to snap at the Guardians. Wolf shoved Fox off of him, a spear appearing in his fist.

"Frostbite!" Bunnymund screamed only to be ignored.

Bunny could see the tension growing. It was not only obvious in the fighters, but in the world around them. The wind became restless, the ice continued to grow swallowing a tree that it touched. The Guardians were forced further and further back by the sheet of ice that hungrily ate away at the muddy ground. A wave of heat surrounding the autumn spirit was the only thing protecting him from the ice's appetite and allowed his pets to advance. Jack's own familiars began to pull themselves from the ice. One of wolves had taken a false step and was thrown from a set of antlers that suddenly sprang from the ice.

"Wolf stop this!" Fox screamed at her companion.

"Jack!" Tooth pleaded.

Sandy could not recall feeling such fear, not even when Pitch's nightmares consumed him. No amount of cries could halt this war. Neither of the soldiers could avoid to falter. Should they loose focus the result would unleash chaos. Little did the Guardians know this was only the tip of a much large iceberg.

"_How…. uncivil_."

The battle ground was suddenly divided by a great wind that pushed back the sides. It shattered the ice elks and hurled the shards at the wolves before ripping away the leaves the bodies left behind. A strong shove threw both Jack and Wolf back. Fox allowed the disobedient child the hit the ground unlike the Easter Guardian who blindly dove to catch his friend. The wild wind whipped about blinding them until every dead leaf and ice crystal had been taken away leaving the field a mess of dead trees tied down into muddy soil. The air about them had risen from freezing to a mild temperature; not warm and not cold. This was equilibrium, the true balance of autumn.

In the center of the scramble now stood a woman who greatly resembled Fox but no one would have thought they were twins. She wore a long flowing gown with images of leaves stained the fabric, cascading down from red to orange, yellow and then finally end with an old brown lace that ran about the hem. Over her shoulders was a gold cloak and in her hand was a wooden staff similar to Jack's without the ark. Her emotionless green eyes drifted over her sister before locking on her underling.

"I am very disappointed in you Gray Wolf. Starting fights without my favor, using my wind, turning autumn into a war. Disgusting. You disgrace my name." She sneered at him.

The lady did not even glance at her sister as she spoke, only talking over her shoulder as she turned to Jack.

"Hello Fox, start any fires lately?"

"No, but I'll put it into consideration." Fox smiled folding her arms.

Jack once again made himself to stand and even bowed at the waist causing his battered ribs to be jostled. He refused to show his pain as he raised up right.

"Dear Sister, I apologize for presenting myself to you in this manner." Jack said nobly.

"It is understood and I take no offense." Lady Autumn replied. "I see in three hundred years you are still the solitary soldier, a fact I am sure your friends do not delight in."

He gaze fell to each Guardian who looked back at her with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Leave them out of this." Jack snapped calling her attention back.

"Oh Brother, I pity you. Three hundred years has harden your heart." Lady Autumn turned sideways and held out her staff. "But if that is you choice I suppose I cannot dispute it. This battle will end in the civil matter. If you both will."

"I suppose there is no avoiding it." Jack sighed.

Jack threw his staff away, only by chance having North catch it before it hit the mud. He and Wolf approached the staff. Before any of the Guardians could step forward or say anything Fox disappeared and reappeared between them. She held a finger to her lips telling them to be quiet.

Wolf and Jack each grabbed on to Lady Autumn's staff holding it straight as the lady herself let go. She wrapped her hands around theirs. With a sigh she clear her throat and began to sacred ritual.

"As the official of this challenge would the challenger begin."

"I, Gray Wolf, Keeper of the North Eastern Woods do challenge Jack Frost to Equinox. I risk my name, my right to guide the Western Wind, my place among Lady Autumn's following and my life. I hope this transgression ends with peace."

"The challenger is accepted and has my favor." Lady Autumn said reluctantly. "Is the challenge accepted?"

"It is." Jack replied sucking in a pain breath. "I, Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter accept the challenge of Equinox. I risk my name, my companion the Northern Wind, my guardianship and my life. I hope this transgression may end with peace."

"The challenge is accepted and my brother has also earned my favor. Tomorrow at mid day Equinox will commence." Lady Autumn looked specifically at Jack as she continued. "May the stars align to your cause and in your hour mercy remembered."

The opponents released Lady Autumn's staff and stepped back from each other. They stared each other down still ready to fight. Lady Autumn, however, would not have the tradition dishonored so quickly.

"The fighters shall be remain under care of myself and the Guardians until Equinox." She glared as her sister. "We would not want anything to happen to them."

"Oh sister, you wound me." Fox giggled.

"There is no real call for that." Jack disputed.

"You will remain with the Guardians until mid and there shall be no discussion of it." Lady Autumn said in a calm tone. "No more shall be said or when the boarders are reset I will ensure that they are wrapped tightly around Burgess."

"No!" Wolf and Jack shouted together.

Fox laughed at the silly children. They were so humorous to her lately. The Guardians still could not grasp what was going on. It was as if the seasonal spirits could not even see them.

"What a minute." Tooth snapped. "Will someone please explain what is going on here?"

"Tooth be quiet." Jack said impatiently. "You all need to stay out of this before you get hurt."

"Listen to the snowflake." Fox giggled. "Wouldn't want to ruffle a feather."

"The disputed land shall be left untouched by all seasonal spirits until this matter is settled." Lady Autumn said bringing the train back on to track. "The Guardians may observed Equinox, but shall not interfere. A law that is observed by all spirits. Fox shall also accompany me to ensure this law is abided by. Jack Frost, we bid you goodbye and good luck."

"The same to your servant." Jack said bowing his head.

The wind returned and Lady Autumn and Wolf vanished. Before taking her leave as well Fox kicked the staff out from under Jack causing him to lose his balance. She too vanished before Tooth could maul her for the action.

"Jack, I believe you have a lot of explaining to do." North said pulling the boy up from the ground.

Sandy and Bunny nodded in agreement. Jack sighed. There was no way around it now. However he had to commend the other Guardians; they were either extremely brave, extremely loyal or extremely stupid. Perhaps a combination of the three was the most likely, but by the end of the night ignorance would no longer be an issue.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Readers,

I hope you enjoy this next passage though it is a bit shorter than the previous. I've been a bit preoccupied so the next two chapters may take another week before publishing. However to reassure you I have a few words to offer. Before the climax is reached our dear hero will expose the secrets of seasons' 'royal family' and the truth behind the deadly game that is Equinox, though it appears Fox still has an ace to play. Will the Guardians be able to turn the table? And what role will the dear children play?

Like I'd tell you,

**-S. Nightly**

**P.S -** I suppose it is obvious when I finish these passages up by lamp light but I've made several updates correcting errors and hopeful I won't make any more. (I wouldn't get you're hopes up I'm a poor revisionist.)

* * *

What a day. Fox stretched her arms tiredly as she leaned back against a great oak tree. The Eternal Autumn Forest was one of the most boring places in the world, but she could stand it more than she could the squeaky clean manor her sister kept. If Fox ever went inside it was only to annoy her sister's pesky servants and get under her sister's skin. Unfortunately the 'proper' lady had an unusually long fuse when she was focused. Fox found it to be quite annoying and decided to leave her be. It didn't matter after all, the fun had begun and come tomorrow Fox would finally have all she desired.

Fox sighed and folded her hands behind her head in a make shift pillow. The calm before the storm was always her favorite part of her work. Her peace was interrupted by a red cloak being thrown in her face. She ripped away the garment and prepared to end the person who dared to disrespect her. Her scowl only deepened when she saw that it was her ever charming sister.

"You'll want that soon. It's about to get very cold." Lady Autumn said in an almost forewarning tone.

"Not likely Hoot." Fox quipped back at her.

That was one the lady had not heard in a long time. In fact she hadn't been insulted by her sister for a number of decades now. Lady Autumn almost felt bad that after such a separation they were back to square one; teasing each other about their familiars.

"I often wondered where you had run off to." Lady Autumn said snidely. "I should have guess when Wolf started staying away later and later you were the cause. After all dogs stick together."

"Don't get your feathers in a ruffle, Owl. Just a little harmless fun."

Lady Autumn hated her old name and her sister knew it. Thus she used it whenever possible if not the annoying nickname. Nothing had changed. As always they were two sides of a coin, sharing only a silent disgust of the other. It was foolish to think there could be anything else between them, after all what was left between them if not bitter words and weak bonds of blood. As much as it pained her Lady Autumn no longer could see Fox as her sister and the fact brought tears to her eyes at night.

All of this had started when the owl and fox spirits transcend, both their grace and wisdom proving them worthy watching over the season of autumn. Fox was bound to be jealous. Though they both were queens Fox wore a crown that was dented and stained from the very beginning. She brought forth the heat and chaotic weather that ushered in the fall. All she could ever hear were the complaints and see the foul frowns on the faces of everyone she came across. Yet all admired the work of her sister. The faint chill she brought to the air, her delicately painted leaves; all of it created a great void within Fox that formed a rift between the sisters. Fox always remembered how Mother Nature would complement Autumn on her leaves while ignoring her and how the spirit of Summer welcomed her while giving her a passing glance. It upset her how they were set out when a new spirit arrived and her sister acted as if it were some sort of blessing to extend the 'royal' family. This chasm became deeper and deeper as the years past and now seemed to be a black abyss. Lady Autumn clung to the idea of a lantern being lost somewhere inside the pit, just waiting to shine.

"You and I both know what you are doing to those two is not harmless. We have proved that this day." Lady Autumn folded her hand as if to beg (Though she would never do such a thing). "Please speak with Wolf. I do not want this to end as the first Equinox. You cannot possibly gain anything from this petty feud. We can all still be a family."

Fox had come to hate her sister. When Owl became Lady Autumn; When Lady Autumn created her home and the eternal forest; When MiM created other fall spirits to assist her sister with her art; Everything made Fox hate her sister more and more. Even as she stood before her offering her peace Fox felt a fire grow within her. It was one that caused the bed of leaves beneath her feet to curl and crackle.

"Petty? No Sister this is not a petty battle. I believe in Wolf's plight."

"You believe in your own revenge." Lady Autumn spat back at her. "Mindless and pointless revenge that would make Dear Mother cry!"

"I hate to remind you of this but Mother is gone! Gone! Gone! GONE!" Fox yelled.

"All the more reason to preserve the family we have!"

Lady Autumn silenced her wailing to a whimper as teas formed in her eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't want to fight any more. She wanted for things to return to the way they had been all those centuries ago.

"Please Fox, this must end…" She cried.

Fox's grim look somehow managed to curl into a smile.

"Then are you willing to make a deal?" Fox chimed. "A ladies' wager so to speak. My dear little cub against your puny guardian. If I win you go away and I take the keys to the kingdom."

The thought was appalling. The two warriors were already risking their lives in this competition and Fox wanted to bet on them as if they were derby horses. It was sadder still that she wanted such a prize. Still Lady Autumn had her faith and that faith lay in her family.

"And if I win you will end this fighting, and you will appeal to Brother so that we might be a family again. Just as Mother intended."

"If he can beat Wolf I'll cook the reunion dinner." Fox laughed. "Do we have a deal?"

Fox extended her hand. Lady Autumn stared at her for several moments. There was such darkness in her eyes. But in there darkness there was still a glimmer of hope. Lady Autumn shook setting their deal in stone.


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am.

-**S. Nightly**

* * *

Jack could not sleep. At such a trying time not even the Sandman could make his heavy eyes close. The night seemed to drag on though, each moment pasted like an hour as Jack sat staring out the window. He wondered if the Man in the Moon was looking down on him with shame, or perhaps pity. Either way Jack had once again begun to feel the coldness that always surrounded him. In his chest he could feel it eating away at his very soul. Though he would not tell the Guardians, Wolf had struck him down long ago. At mid day tomorrow he would not go to a battle, but to his execution.

Though there were questions North had been able to tell that Jack didn't feel like answering any of them. Thus he bandaged Jack's ribs in silence, treat a new cut upon his forehead and set him to bed with the assurance that come dawn he would have to tell them something. Jack had given a nod of agreement but no more. At the time he was not sure how to tell them that something would be goodbye. He had all night to think about it.

"Sometimes I wondered if you ever had any plan for me." Jack said gazing out. "If you cared at all. Truth be told I'm still wondering. You're so quiet I can't tell… I wish I could be that quiet. All you have to do is sit up there and never say a word. Somehow everything just falls into place."

_Will things like that happen when I'm gone? _Jack wondered.

MiM was not one for words but he did speak loudly. When he spoke it was hard to ignore and he had proved this when he first chose Jack to be a Guardian. Tsar Lunar would prove it once more, but this time he would be a bit less subtle, if only because there was no time for a trail of bread crumbs. The moonlight drifted across the floor to the doorway and held there. Jack followed the light to the cracked door.

"I suppose you want me to let him in." Jack said with a sigh. He raised his voice. "Sandy, you might as well come in. Or did you fall asleep hiding?"

Jack had been listening to the sound shifting sound for some time now. He thought it was better just to let Sandy tire himself out, but it seemed MiM had other plans. Sandy reluctantly floated into the room, disappointed he had been the first to be caught.

_Might as well get it out._

"The rest of you too. None of you are exactly sneaky."

The others filed in behind Sandy; fist Tooth, Bunny and finally North who was reluctant to come in and admit he had been snooping with the others. They all sort of looked away shamefully, trying to avoid eye contact. They weren't sure what they were hoping for out in the hall, but hearing a passing conversation with the moon was better than nothing. What else could be done? Jack hadn't wanted to talk the first time and he still didn't seem to keen on the idea. He shot a look at each of them making them feel worse.

"I'm not going to get any sleep with you standing out there like guard dogs so here it is; Find a seat, it's story time."

They all gave each other a look. They settled around the room when they realized that Jack was being serious. Tooth and North sat upon the bed while Sandy made a cloud of dream sand as his perch. He offered Bunny a seat but the stubborn rabbit merely leaned against a wall. Seeing it as good enough Jack sighed and shut the window so the Guardians would not get cold. This was a long story so he wanted them to be comfortable.

"I can't start from the very beginning, but I can start from mine. Once upon a time three hundred years ago there was boy…"

Jack swirled his hand. The best stories always had visual aids. Though Sandy hid at first expecting more dead rabbits if not worse. Bunny reassured him with a nudge and sat upon the cloud with him. He could tell Jack wouldn't do that to them again, or at the very least he was extremely hopeful.

Like dream sand the fridge air and snowflakes were very flexible. A small ball of blue light wound together until a tiny Jack sat curled in the air. With a yawn the figure uncurled and looked about, a wide smile on his face. A the image waved Tooth smiled and waved back causing Jack to laugh. Jack tried to hold on to his smile. However, the memory was at first not a happy one and as he spoke the smile slowly slipped away.

"The boy was very lonely and very sad. No one could see him or speak to him. All he wanted to do was cry. People shut him outside and complained about the beautiful snow he brought with him."

The image of Jack lost his smile as he looked around. The puppet looked as it he was lost, turning about until he finally just sat down. Sandy looked at Bunny in search of more reassurance, but he had none to offer. They watched in silence.

"He became so sad he didn't want to move, to fly, to do anything but sit." Jack continued. "And when spring came he became very sick."

The little Jack shivered and curled into a ball. Jack could not feel the cold as the spirit of winter his numb form could not feel much of anything. Yet he remembered as the heat swept over him that the chill of his being began to set in. It was the most horrible thing Jack had ever felt and yet remembering the illness he was able to smile again.

"But then SHE came…"

A woman made of frost appeared . The Jack image was only about four inches tall but the new character was twice his size easily. She picked up the boy and cradle him in a motherly embrace. When the child was roused from his slumber she set him on his feet and held his hand to help him to stand.

"Her name was Mother Nature, queen of the family of season, guide of the eastern wind and the first person to ever meet the spirit that would be winter."

"But there is no such thing as Mother Nature." Tooth whispered.

"According to book there is." North explained. "She is very important figure."

Sandy shushed both of them and turned back to the show. The Jack image was able to stand on his own but he held on to the woman's hand not wanting to let go.

"She is more important than many know." Jack said showing he was not deaf. "She was the symbol of spring, our mother…my guardian when I was alone. She taught me how to fly properly. How the wind was not mine to control, but an invisible friend that would help we. She taught me the schedule that would keep the world in balance and when I should leave so I would not become ill again."

"She really was your mother." Bunny said softly.

"At the time she was the closest thing I had to family. While I enjoy fun at other people's expense I would never disobey her." Jack created several spirits that came to the boy. The attempted to speak at first, but Jack lashed out at them. "When the fall spirits first asked for lenience I refused them. There was a balance that needed to be kept. Unfortunately that meant I had to fight them and I didn't have any other allies. But that was the least of my worries."

Mother Nature disappeared and the spirits surrounded Jack. As they closed in the scene suddenly shifted. Mother Nature stood now with a man of roughly the same size. He was tall, muscular and wore a flowing toga like a Greek god. He wore a deep scowl on his face and turned his nose up to the Guardians as if the giants were beneath him.

"Helios, spirit of summer, looked down upon the boy (More so than others). Winter was a dangerous element, far too dangerous for a child that could not control himself." Jack continued. "He claimed the boy would only cause them all pain and when ideas clash he told Mother Nature he would not stand to see the title of winter fall. He planned to challenge the boy to Equinox."

"You know just because everyone says that word doesn't make it easier for any of us to understand." Bunny interrupted.

Bunny was starting to get sick of that word. For the past few days all he heard was Equinox this and Equinox that. Clearly it was importantly and clearly whatever was so important about it went over the Guardians' heads, so of course Bunny wanted to know. The scene paused as the little Jack appeared between Helios and Mother Nature.

"Equinox is a sacred ritual. It is equal parts of day and night and the boarder line of season. Balance is the most important thing to a season and on Equinox everything is in balance. On Equinox all spirits are in perfect balance with one another and we on equal footing. This means that any spirit can challenge another whether it be for power, territory or even the right to be a spirit."

"Jack, what do you mean the right to be a spirit?" Tooth asked. "MiM decides who becomes immortal."

Jack kept his eyes down, unable to look them in the eye.

"That doesn't mean you get to stay that way."

There was silence. Jack hated the silence. He hate the terror that it brought with in and filled the room. Seeing no other way Jack snapped his fingers and the play moved on the final act. Though the little Jack was ready to fight Mother Nature pushed him out of the way.

"Mother Nature said the boy was young. He would learn. When Helios refused to listen she challenged him to Equinox herself."

The figures shifted and blurred together into a cloud of white and blue. Within it there was flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder that caused the Guardians to jump. Jack starred into the center, caught in the memories of the battle he saw within it. It seemed as if he was almost unaware that the fog began to expand. He only narrated his tale.

"It was horrible, pure chaos wrapped into a storm." The room dropped more than a few degrees and the windows began to shake a the miniature storm pushed against them. The swirling vortex grew and grew. It sucked in part of Sandy's cloud and roared as it became even more fierce. Sandy moved back along with the Guardians. They tried not to be afraid, but Jack appeared to have no intention of controlling this elemental beast. The vortex spun faster. The rumble of thunder turned to a roar. Jack neither blinked nor raised him voice.

"The fight went on for what seemed like an eternity. Lightning split the sea and the trees caught fire. Then the rain came…"

The vortex suddenly stopped at a bolt of lightning within the cloud illuminated the dark room. Jack opened the window and the storm faded away like a fog. The only sign the cold cloud had ever been was the wall of glass that covered by a thin layer of frost. Jack breathed deeply and continued.

"Then they were gone."

"And in your hour mercy remember…" North recalled solemnly.

"Yes," Jack returned looking up. "For a the transgression shall end in peace, whether there is one victor or…none." Jack looked to all of them. "You have to understand; Wolf wants the same thing as Helios. In the end it will be either him or me and that is something I am just not capable of… I'm sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

From advice from my friend and editor (though a poor one *cough*) I have been told I should stop leading the readers on with these notes and jump to the gore and mentally twisting fight scene. Yeah...no. Probably one more chapter of building just to make it nice and sappy before Jack and Wolf knock gloves. After that we trim the fat and get down to the part everyones dying to see. Oh and though I have been called a 'dork' (my editor is so mean) I have another summary snippit to keep thing interesting.

With Bunny's and Jack faith restored the pressure of Equinox only builds. Unfortunately Fox's trap has yet to be sprung. Can the Guardians keep the fire lit? Or will a create someone need to make a guest appearance?

Hugs, Kisses and What Not,

**- S. Nightly**

**P.S** I have also discovered a new found respect for people who can write with an Austrialian accent. I hope Bunny sounds better in your head.

* * *

Jack had expected Tooth to cry. He had expect Bunny (like always) to get angry. He had expect may North to get more than little upset, maybe to even be frozen with shock. However, Jack did not expect Sandy to lose it. Jack wasn't sure what he had expected the Sandman to do, but he certain wasn't prepare for the four foot Guardian to get into face and 'scream' at him. The symbols moved so fast about his head Jack could not comprehend one much less anything that he could translate into a coherent sentence. The Sandman made his anger even more clear by poking jack in the chest repeated as if to spell the message out in morse code. In the chaos Tooth attempted to speak up but could not manage through shock and tears, thus it was inevitable Bunnymund who asked the stupid question.

"And if ya don't go?" Bunny asked. "There's not shame in throwing in the towel."

"Oh there's no shame." Jack replied pushing Sandy back with his staff. "Because there is no backing down. Equinox is carried out in no specific location. THE EQUINOX ends at sunset but Equinox lasts until there is one spirit left standing. If I don't meet Wolf will create a wave of destruction until I come out."

"Then you will be the last one standing!" North shouted.

"North…" Jack began.

"No! You will not stoop to level of some dog." The Russian growled. "When I was lowly Cossack I was fearless and reckless, but I knew if I crossed a tsar I would be crushed under iron boot! You are Jack Frost, spirit, no, Prince of Winter! If little spirit challenges you then you will stand up and teach him his place on your terms, not his!"

Tooth wiped away her tears and wrapped Jack in a hug. Before she could get her thought out Sandy pushed his way back up to Jack and poked him in the rib forcefully to get his attention. This time his symbols were slow and articulated; a wolf biting at a snowflake, the wolf falling down, then an egg, tooth, stocking and cloud surrounding the creature.

"Sandy says that you knock him and down and we'll keep him that way." Bunny translated. "And he's right that dingo's no better than Pitch and he's still slinking around in the dark."

Jack looked at them all and wondered where he had lost them. This wasn't like the battle with Pitch. It was a one on one, winner take all, life or death title fight. Yet they all had this firry passion that showed in their eyes. They weren't afraid and they weren't backing down. Mother Nature had the same look in her eyes when she made her last stand. The fact made Jack all the more uncertain. Tooth could see the doubt in his eyes and took up his hands.

"We believe in you Sweet Tooth. But you have to believe too."

Bunny put a hand on the spirit's shoulder. There was a time when he would have never imagined standing in the same room with Jack, but now his only focus was not letting him go. A feeling the others shared.

"So? Do you believe mate?"

Jack looked to North, Sandy, Tooth and then finally back to Bunny. What could he say? What could he possibly have said to break these bonds and keep them safe? No words came to mind forcing Jack to throw out his exhausted play book. A faint smile found its way to her face.

"You know the first thing Mom ever told me was that the Guardians are crazy. Risking everything on belief and living you're life hoping you just happen to make an impression, you have to be crazy to do it… I guess she'd be proud to know I finally figured out how over rated sanity is."

"Good, now get some sleep ya grumby. At Dawn I'm getting ya up and we're spending every moment getting you ready."

"Bunny is right, Sandy if you would." Tooth said with a smirk.

"What-?"

Jack turned to Sandy who already had a ball of the glittering dust in his hand. Instinctively he dove out of the way as the ball was hurled at him. Luckily the Sandman had made his calculations before hand this time and corrected him aim. The ball of dream sand ricocheted off the windows, the wall next to Tooth, through Bunny's ear and finally hit the door and bounced back at the winter spirit as he popped up from the floor. When Sandy was doing a victory dance for not having knocked out any of the other Guardians North caught the unsteady boy and laid him down to sleep.

"We should think of real plan while he is asleep, no?" North said looking at the others. "Our belief will not do much good."

"Huh!" Tooth gasped. "Maybe ours isn't enough but I have an idea. North, Bunny, you two guard Jack and start getting him ready for the fight. Sandy come with me. We're going to need some back up."

Sandy gave a thumbs up. Before leaving he looked to the dream above Jack's head. For some reason The winter prince really liked dolphins. With a snap the dream changed to Jack and Wolf battling with the mutt having that tar be out of him. He wanted to take a minute to indulge in the moment however the Tooth Fairy would not allow for it. Grabbing the Sandman by the wrist she dragged him away. With their mission they could not afford to waste any time.

Bunny and North were left alone with Jack. Bunny couldn't help but rub his arms nervously, trying to smile as he looked to the sleep spirit. He was already planning out everything that he wanted to say when he awoke in the morning; That he was sorry for 68', for 53' and any other year he got out of hand; That he always thought of him as a brother even in the bad times; That now he wanted him to knock everyone of Wolf's fangs out of his skull for having made him suffer. In truth Bunny could still feel his own guilt eating away at him despite his efforts to cheer everyone one. What else could he do? He was the Guardian of Hope. If he couldn't be hopeful who would.

"He's not still angry at you Bunny." North reassured.

In his age North had come to possess a great amount of wisdom and always knew what to say. Bunny wished that was enough.

"It doesn't matter because I am. He's pushing us out because of what I did. He can't trust any of us. 68, the Easter incident, I just kept kicking every time he fell."

"Bunnymund E. Aster, do not say another word." North said impatiently. "The past does not make us stronger, it is the present. If you want to help Jack be here, be with him, I know I will and because of that he will win tomorrow."

North glared at him when he thought the impending words of doubt might slip from his fuzzy lips. He turned the Easter Bunny to look back at Jack. He was so peaceful, a wide smile plastered on his face. When the dream Wolf collapsed dream Guardian formed and lifted their champion on to their shoulders cheering as if he had just won them the World Cup.

"He's not just fighting for one of us Bunny. We are a family."

Bunny smiled warmly.

"Wouldn't have it any way. You'll take first watch? I need to get some sleep myself."

"Too bad, Christmas is in four months and I have repairs to make to workshop." North chuckled. "Scream 'Christmas is batter than Easter' if you need help."

With the moment ended Bunny pushed the old Russian off.

"I'd sooner be eaten by a leaf pile. Go on before ya wake him." Bunny snorted back.

North smiled and patted his friend on the back before leaving. Bunnymund collected Jack's staff from the floor and sat in the window sill. He kept a tight grip on the weapon and a careful watch on Jack out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Wind." Bunny said pushing open the window. "I don't know if your snooty like the seasons, or if you can actually hear anything I'm saying, but I got something for you. You get in ear shot of that shela you give her this message; we're coming for her hide too. Oh and if you see the others, tell 'em to hurry home."

The wind rushed pasted Bunny's face before flowing back out and gently shutting the windows with it. Feeling heard Bunny curled up in the window and kept watch. Meanwhile Jack dreamed peacefully, causing even the shadows to retreat back to their corners with the light of his smile. It was almost too good to be true.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for the reviews I'll try and have the next chapter about about the same time next week if not the weekend.

-** S. Nightly**

* * *

The full moon had reached its peek, but the night still felt so young. The sky was cloudless and filled with thousands of stars that look as if they were merely pin pricks. They all centered around the giant moon and illuminated the forest beyond in a pale gray. Mina was disheartened by the sight. The mud and dead trees were all that she could see stretching for miles into the night. She wished Jack would return and cover with it with snow. She more than anything that Jack would come see them again. After the way he had left them she couldn't help but be fearful.

Take care of your brothers for me. I'll miss you guys.

There was something linger behind Jack's eyes. It held so much fear and uncertainty; the same look she had when she looked in the mirror in the morning. Thinking about Jack and his words only made Mina more and more distraught so she pushed from her mind. She forced a smile as she tucked her littlest brother into bed. Unfortunately he refused to stay under the blanket. He kicked the sheets off stubbornly.

"Want Hiver." Philip pouted.

"Will Monsieur Hiver ever come back?" John asked setting up in his bed.

"Of course he will!" Mark said hurling his pillow at his youngest brother.

John tumbled off his bed when the pillow struck him in the face. Jumping up he hurled the pillow back at his brother. Mark ducked and stuck his tongue out at his brother making Philip giggle.

"Both of you stop!" Mina said only to be ignored.

A small pillow fight broke out among the trio of bouncing blond boys. Little Philip did not stand much of a chance at only three and a half. He could no throw his pillows more than a few inches before falling down on to the mattress and then struggling to regain his balance. While he was not much a of threat he liked to believe he was just as big and strong as his brother. John, age six, stood a better chance against his seven year old brother and was the main focus of Mark's onslaught. He did not stand much a chance, lacking his glasses on the nightstand, but he did not dare take the advantage of being able to see should he fall and his glasses be broken once more. Despite his impairment he fought on aiming in the almost opposite direction of his brother; a fact that didn't rest well with Mina who scrambled about saving lamps and trying to contain the chaos. On the dominating side was Mark, who was in all sense of the word, a demon. His aim was dead on and he bounced off all four beds pushing his brothers around and taunting them. Jack once said that of the three he had recognized the 'spark of mischief within him; a sign of destruction to come all in the name of fun. It made him proud to think that he could help nurture the candles' flame and teach Mina how to keep it from catching the world ablaze.

Mina ripped the pillows out of the air and threw them down on the floor taking away the fire's fuel. Her she did not raise her voice but filled it with the intensity of a rage.

"All of you get into bed now before Mama gets home and sees you acting like animals."

The boy all plopped down on their beds obediently. At thirteen Mina was the closest thing to a babysitter the trio had and for the most part a parent. When their father died a great deal was taken from the family both emotionally and financially. To pay for all her children Mina's mother had to pick up a second job and that meant later shifts and longer weeks. The children were very lucky to catch a glimpse of their mother after dropping them up after school, and daycare, or when she came home momentarily between shifts for a nap.

Mina never wanted to feel like burden and did her best to keep the house in order while her mother was away and behaved when she was there. However there were moments that Mina wanted to be a child again. She wanted to jump around and yell, playing wild and rough games with her brother like they once had. It is for this reason that Mina always felt so happy when Monsieur Hiver came to visit. Each time the pale spirit tucked her into bed and sang his lullaby she felt all the stress of the world melt away and sweet dreams were able to come. When he was there she was no longer the eldest of the siblings and the responsibilities did not all rest upon her shoulders. When he was there Mina was a child. Though in the back of her mind she knew this was a diluted fantasy.

Jack Frost was the spirit of winter. His job was to bring snow to every country in the world. Jack Frost was a Guardian. He was meant to protect every child in the world. Jack Frost had been only a year older than her when he gained his responsibilities, he had told them the story of his birth from the darkness many times and the of the joyous experiences that came with exploring their world for the first time. Though her brothers delighted in the details Mina could not help but wonder if there was a deeper meaning in the story meant for her. She was getting older and he would not always be there to help her. Mina wondered if that was what his goodbye truly meant.

"Want Hiver." Philip whined as Mina returned their pillows.

"Philip, I don't think Monsieur Hiver is coming back." Mina admitted.

"Jack will come back!" Mark shouted defiantly. "He will!"

"Mark, stop being a baby." Mina said coldly. "He has better things to do than watch over us all the time."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't care." John argued.

Philip got out of his bed and rushed over to John and crawled up in his lap. Mark folded his arms and glared at her with the others. Battle lines were now drawn.

"He will come back." Mark repeated.

"Marcus, you-."

"You have to believe." A voice said.

Mina flipped around and turned on the lights. There at their window was a woman covered in bluish green feathers that glittered in the moonlight. Though their sister was frightened the boys all sprang to the window to greet there guest.

"Wow you're pretty." John said marveling at the colorful blur. "Are you a spirit too?"

"Thank you and-" She began.

"No she's a fairy dummy." Mark snapped. "The Tooth Fairy!"

"Hiver!" Philip whined still not pleased by the over sized humming bird.

"Yeah Monsieur Hiver told us about you." John said. "Is it true you collect all the teeth in one night?"

"And have an army of little fairies that look like you?" Mark added.

"Want Hiver!" Philip whined a bit louder.

"Where is Monsieur Hiver?" Mina asked pushing to the front of the pack.

"Yes, yes and I need to talk to you kids." Tooth said going through the line of questions. "Jack is in trouble."

The three older children immediately panicked, though Mina contained herself better than her brothers.

"What is wrong with Jack?!" Mark asked.

"Is he hurt?" John asked pushing his brother back.

"Don't push me!"

"Hiver!" Philip cried loudly.

"All three of you stop it!" Mina snapped. Mina took a breath and looked back to the Tooth Fairy who was now a few inches back from the window. "What is wrong?"

"Jack…Monsieur Hiver, is in trouble. He has to get rid of some Autumn spirits that refuse to leave and let him bring winter."

"Tell them to go." Mark said pushing his way back to the front.

"It takes a lot more than that." Tooth reasoned. "To defeat them Jack will need ever ounce of strength he can get."

"And what can we do?" John asked.

Tooth was starting to get annoyed with the endless streams of questions that wouldn't allow her to finish her thought but didn't let it show. Sandy couldn't possibly be having this much trouble putting the image of Jack Frost in the children's dreams.

"He needs you to believe." Tooth finished. "If you believe he can then he will. Believe he can cover the world in snow, that he can fly over mountains, that-"

"He can defeat dinosaurs!" Mark shouted.

"That he can defeated dinosaurs!" Tooth laughed when she realized what she had just repeated.

"Rawr!" Philip added.

Mina pursed her lips but could not stop the sentence from leaving her mouth.

"But what can out belief do?"

"Jack can do anything as long as you believe in him. So I'm going around asking all the children to believe." She looked to Mina and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But children like you, the ones he keeps safe and hold near to his heart. He needs you more than anything."

Tooth looked around at all the boys.

"Do you believe?"

"Of course Jack is the strongest!" Mark said immediately.

"He sings to us almost ever night and still makes it snow." John admitted with a smile. "So he must be powerful."

"Hiver!" Philip added bouncing.

Tooth looked to Mina who remained silent. Tooth fought to hold on to her smile as she tried to pass it on to Mina. She looked so afraid and confused. She wanted to express her doubts but her words held in her throat as her bedroom was suddenly engulfed in darkness.

Suddenly the lamp went out causing all the children and the spirits to jump, a wind shook the house and caused Tooth to look about timidly. Just as quickly the light came back on. The boys all clung together as they were frightened by the unknown force. Mina wasn't sure what it was, perhaps it was seeing her brothers so afraid, but something clicked inside of her head. The fear vanished.

"Tell Monsieur Hiver that he owes us a snow day for making us worried." Mina said folding her arms childishly. "And a bed time story about this spirit he will defeat."

"I sure he will." Tooth said her smile becoming genuine. "Would you like me to sing your lullaby for him before I leave?"

"No!" Mina said defiantly. "Go help Hiver! He will sing us **HIS** lullaby when he returns."

Mina practically shoved the fairy back out of the window. She turned to her brothers.

"And you three get into bed. We still have school tomorrow."

"Ah, but…" Mark whined.

"No buts, bed. Jack will be upset if he founds out we stayed up so late." Mina insisted. "As you go! Shoo! Spread hope and love and collect teeth."

Tooth couldn't recall ever having been told 'shoo' by a child before. Then again these were the results of odd circumstances. Thus Tooth shrugged and waved goodbye.

"Good night then. Remember to believe and floss!" Tooth said flying away.

Mina shut the window and latched them for the night. Jack would not be visiting them tonight so there was no point in leaving open any longer. However in her mind Mina assured herself that she would be opening the windows again for him soon.

Tooth couldn't help feel something was off as she flew over the woods. No child simply conquers a fear like the one Tooth saw in Mina's eyes and yet this wasn't this first time it had happened. It seemed like every house Tooth had visited the children had shown disbelief but then suddenly it would vanish. Though Jack was gaining believes she couldn't help but be fickle about how easily they were swayed.

As Tooth flew she suddenly stopped. Her ears were not the best but even she could hear the desperate sound of crying down below. A young girl wailed as if the world was coming to an end.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She screamed. "I want to go home!"

Instinctively Tooth followed the sound of the screams down into the forest. She searched desperately looking for the sound of the cries and found that it was not hard. A little girl sat at the base of a tree, her head now curled in her lap as she sobbed. Tooth had to duck under several branches to get to her and fight though a mesh of tree that surrounded the area.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Don't be afraid. I'll take you home." Tooth said approaching slowly.

"But I don't want to go home…" the girl sniffled. "I want food…"

"We can get food back at your house." Tooth reasoned.

"But we have food right here."

All the rational thoughts began to seep in as overly large creates leapt out of the darkness. Whatever was before her was not a child. As it stood the façade it had melted away and the girl looked not better than the other creatures surrounding her.

They were big, wolf-like creatures, but they had the features of foxes. Their body were made of thick branches covered by sickly brown leaves that reeked of decay. The thick tails they had were covered in a spiked vine that ran into the rest of their bodies and formed their teeth. The one that had been a girl laughed, the snicker soon distorting a snarl as the creatures began to motion towards the fairy.

Tooth couldn't charge these beasts like the others, not without stabbing herself and the tree branches tangled above her head not giving her the chance to fly away. Tooth helplessly stared down the faces of death as they marched towards her. Before the darkness overcame her memory the last she recalled was one of the beast lunging at her and the sound of her own scream splitting her ears before a stark silence fell over the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the next chapter for your entertainment but I have a few things to address first if you're actually reading tese things. One; for the person who was confused as to whether I was a guy or girl I am, in fact, a lady. However my dearest editor, Yenisei Dark, who has been reluctant to do his part despite wanting to help, is a dude. Two; long fight scenes are hard so I'm still building. Three; I don't have a three. :) But anyway here it is.

Hugs, kisses and what not,

-** S. Nightly**

**P.S. **Oh wait there is a three, for those of you who are freaking out (seriously please don't kill me) I will explain what happened to Tooth in the next chapter when Equinox begins.

* * *

The hour was here and Wolf could not describe the feeling in his chest. He should have been excited, ready to beat down the Guardian as Fox had spent all morning preparing him to do. However Wolf could not even bring himself to feel afraid as he was the night before. He was just numb with confusion. Then again what else could he feel?

If he won Wolf couldn't be proud, having to kill never made him proud. Even when he had been mortal he had felt no joy in ending the life of a deer, he needed the meat for food. His name had been earned when he killed a wolf to protect his family and the spirit became one with his own. He had felt no glory then, only sadness for having to end the creature he once admired. If Wolf were to triumph he could not celebrate. The knowledge that that child he had seen would never see Jack Frost again he could not bring him happiness. There were children out there who believed in Jack Frost; in the idea that winter was beautiful. How could he destroy that. At the same time he would lose the right to set foot in his home should he fail. He could lose his own life if he failed... No when he failed. Wolf would not ignore the fact any longer. As much confidence as he pretended to have he knew the truth.

His father had always taught him what a fight meant, knowledge Wolf had kept close to his heart of centuries. But Jack Frost had not been fighting him. For the years they had battled each other Jack Frost was not fighting him. If anything he was tolerating him, allow small victories here and there. When the child showed half his strength he dismissed Wolf as if he were not more than a pest. Wolf still recalled their last encounter. He could still feel the fear that lingered inside of him that he had supressed with rage.

Fox had warned Wolf to leave the spirit alone until Equinox, but she had not account for Jack's recklessness. Nor had she accounted for Wolf's. These were the things she had failed to realize. She had not realized that Jack would care so much he would not allow the other Guardians a reason to worry. She had not known the thrill the Wolf would derive from taunting the other spirit and that he would accept a second challenge while she busied herself with distracting his spy. It was all of these uncertainties that combined to the chaos of the last encounter.

_When Wolf hit the ground he swore he could here his own ribs cracking. Only then had it begun to sink in that he had not angered a spirit of winter but THE Winter Spirit. While there were many autumn spirit there was only one of winter. Jack Frost shared his power with no one and when he was angry this limitless might showed, though at the moment Wolf feared he might not see it._

_This was not their normal brawl. No, before Jack had given Wolf the pleasure of defending himself and this was a grace he would not receive now. His crystal blue eyes filled with rage and the spirit of winter landed on the ground. The fight had been nothing up until now but Wolf changed everything with an insult. He couldn't even remember what he had said though that did not change the fact it had enraged Jack. Due to his own design there were no longer any children to fill the spirit with doubt and truth be told whatever Wolf had said had caused their existence to slip from Jack's mind. At that moment there was no one except for Jack and Wolf, just the way he had intended._

_As Wolf attempted to recover Jack slammed his staff down on the older boy's chest. Ice began to cover him. The mere touched burned his skin and the cold was devouring him. It bound him to the ground and then began to wrap around his neck. It was too cold to melt away and was only becoming thicker by the second. Wolf felt his breath trapped in his throat as he began to suffocate._

_"You are the real monster! Thinking all you do is perfection, thinking that you can't do anything wrong." Jack growled at him. "You're so proud of your work, of your home…but this is my home! I have lived here all my life and I'm not going to let you take my home from me!"_

_The winter spirit's eyes were filled with such a dark hatred. He wanted to end Wolf, to see him never bother him again. And yet at the last second something clicked. Jack saw his own face, the monster, reflected in the ice and he stopped. As if commanded the ice began to break away as the staff was removed and Wolf allowed to breath._

_"I don't want this…" He said fearfully._

_Could this be remorse? Wolf understood for the children, but for him? Why? These question were answered by a voice in Wolf's ear. For the longest time it had been speaking to him and though it was feminine it rang with the wisdom of his father. Wolf could not ignore it._

_**He's not showing you mercy. He is taking pity on you. Jack Frost wants you leave your home behind without getting his hands dirty.** _

_"Wolf, please, before we lose ourselves I want to talk this out." Jack said offering his hand._

**_He's lying._**

**_Why would he lie?_**

_Wolf thought._

**_To distract you. After all, when does a prince clean peasants out of his castle? Look…_**

_Out of the corner of his eye Wolf could see them coming. The Guardians. Wolf slammed the spirit's hand away and screamed._

_"Liar!"_

_A whirl wind appeared and twisted into a tornado as Wolf rejected Jack. It head straight towards the interlopers. Unexpectedly, Jack dove in its path to protect them._

Thinking Wolf began to realize just how generous Jack Frost had been. Until now he had not taken the time to consider anything other than his anger and he could not remember why. The Guardians had showed such passion, just as the children had. Jack Frost had shown him mercy. Wolf mulled the events over in his mind as Fox entered the room. She shut the door behind he and locked it for good measure, there was no telling when one of her sister's meddling servants would come about. She tossed a smile to Wolf, but it was not returned (not that Fox actually cared).

"Ready killer?" She asked. "Today you take back your home."

"No today I kill a man for land." Wolf snarled, more at himself than Fox. "One no better than I am."

"Jack Frost is beneath you. His season murders thousands." Fox reminded.

Wolf finally came to his senses. If he was still angry it was no longer at Jack Frost. Fox had been telling him these things from the beginning, giving him a reason to fight. It had been Fox speaking to him, not his father, and he could now see that clearly.

"Man dies, that is the way it has been since the world was forged…But not today."

Fox glared at her companion. She tried to keep her smile, but the bitterness showed underneath.

"Wolfe, what are you saying?"

"I will not fight Jack Frost." Wolf said getting to his feet. "For years you have made me think he is a monster and I was a fool to believe you. But no more… I will ask Jack Frost for forgiveness at Equinox and end this."

"No!"

"Yes! I am done with your g- ah…!"

Wolf stopped as an immense pain ripped through his skull it caused him to crumble to his knees. He choked on his own breath unable to even scream as the white fire tore though him. Fox's scowl curled to a smile.

"My game?" Fox finished. "Yes, Wolfe, this is my game. You forgot you are only a pawn."

The pain only grew worse as Wolf felt his mind slipping away. The pain only became worse as Fox's anger grew.

"My contract comes with a price Wolfe and when you accepted my favor to help you get rid of Jack Frost you bought the full package. You aren't my sister's servant, you are mine!"

Wolf toppled over in pain as Fox kicked him. Fox took a breath as he lay there. Straightening her dress she composed herself before speaking in a soft tone. Wolf lay there in silence, his chest unmoving and his eyes closed tight as if death had overcome him.

"Now get up." Fox commanded.

Instantly Wolf's eyes shot open. They glowed green with the same veil shade as Fox's. In a zombie like state he arose only to drop back down to one knee. His eyes did not blink nor did they waver from his master's.

"You know I thought it was enough just to make you angry ( I know, stupid idea)," Fox rambled. "So now I'm just going to play puppet master. I.E you fight and I watch you and Jack kill each other. Understand?"

Wolf didn't move.

"Good, now I have a present for you."

Fox reached into a pocket and pulled out a shimmering teal feather stained red at the bottom. She scoffed at it. Her best hunter only brought her back bloody feathers. Disappointing, but still satisfying to know the little girl was bleeding to death somewhere is the Canadian wasteland. Regardless, this would be easier to wave in front to Jack's face than a body.

"Tie it in your hair with the others. A beautiful conquest to make sure Jack's judgement is nice and cloudy."

Fox laughed as he servant obeyed. Fox could already see storm clouds gathering on the horizon. This promised to be the storm of the century.


	18. Chapter 18

Halloween is on the way and I think I may take a break to write something festive but before I do I have this treat for you and encourage tricks on this most slendid of holidays (And yes I know it is still weeks away but I just love it so). And to all the floss fans that read this (And get really angry by the way. Seriously please do not kill me!) I hope you enjoy this next passage.

Sincerely,

**-S. Nightly**

**P.S **May you have many sweet nightmares this halloween season.

* * *

Jack would have been lying if he said he wasn't afraid. Sandy was still out looking for Tooth, he prayed she was alright but something deep down something kept telling him otherwise. Bunny had tried to keep him focused by sparing with him all morning. Though Jack was doing a fair job of defending himself Bunny could tell he wasn't putting his all into it. When Bunnymund swept him off his feet, ripped the staff from his hands and held the boy by his ankle Jack's aloof expression was unfazed.

"Come on Frostbite. Did Mama Nature raise a ninny?"

Jack grabbed the free end of the staff and jerked it causing the hook end to smash into Bunny's face. When Bunny dropped the spirit grabbed him under the arm with his feet and then flipped over, slamming the kangaroo into the floor. He stood on Bunny's back.

"Don't ever call her that. It's disrespectful." Jack quipped as he stepped off.

Bunny groaned and pushed himself off the floor. He rubbed his sore jaw feeling like there was a loose tooth. He smiled thinking where Tooth was she was hyperactively fluttering about sensing a disturbance in the force. He thought about passing the happy thought on to Jack, but he was at the window once again. The youth starred out into the cloudy sky as if there was an answer written somewhere in the bundles of white and gray.

"Tooth's tough Jack, whatever's going on it's nothin' to her." Bunny reassured.

"I hope you're right." Jack sighed and tried to distract himself. "So the wind tells me you asked him to deliver a message."

"So it really can talk."

"HE" Jack stressed with a smiled. "The northern and southern winds are boys just like the seasons. And don't do that, the winds are companions to seasonal spirits, not messengers."

"Did I- He at least deliver that one."

"No, he would have gotten too close to the western wind. The spirits can tolerate each other but the winds are natural born enemies."

"Oh."

There was silence. Bunny sure what else he could say. Still even if Bunny was out of ideas Jack had a few things he wanted to get off his chest.

"You know I didn't mean those things I said, right? I know it was a different time…"

"That doesn't excuse it." Bunny interrupted. "I was no better than Wolf and I can't say how sorry I am enough."

"Then say it eight time." Jack replied cracking a smile.

Bunny laughed. That was the Jack he knew.

"You're a self absorbed show pony. I hope you know that."

"That's not what I mean. Mom always said if you say a rumor eight times it becomes true."

"But it's the truth." Bunny argued. "Not a rumor."

"Well so was I, but I wasn't real until my name was said by eight different people." Jack said with a smile.

Bunny took a moment to count; seven children and MIM. He felt bad that he could be included in the original eight and could not take comfort that he hadn't started to believe until after the fact. Still Bunny let his smile to a more serious face as he put a paw on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm not repeating myself eight times, but I do have eight things to say to you and every single one of them is true."

Jack sighed. Why did everything have to be so sappy lately? At least when he was alone there was only one person who always looked as if he was on the verge of tears and Jack could avoid him by not looking at anything with a reflective surface. He tried to speak up and put the drama to rest, but Bunnymund wouldn't allow it.

"Jack, you are a Guardian. Children DO believe in you. WE believe in you. For all you did for us you, for me, Jack Frost, are twice the Guardian I ever will be." Bunny said slowly looking Jack in the eyes. "You're family to us, all of us. That means we love you and we trust you. And even if you get on my nerves, all the time and twice on Tuesdays, I love you like a brother."

Jack gasped as the rabbit suddenly wrapped him in a hug. Jack felt a cold tear slip down his cheek as Bunny held him in the warm embrace. For the love of MIM he wanted to stop crying so much. His lips curling into a smile Jack playfully pushed Bunny off.

"Hey, hey, brother's don't hug they fist bump."

"What does that even mean?" Bunny laughed.

"I'll teach you later, now keep going you only have seven. You need one more to make it true."

"Then Easter is better than Christmas."

"I heard that!" North bellowed coming into the globe room.

North patted Jack on the shoulder.

"We should go. Sandy will me us at equator when he finds Tooth."

"Ya ready mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack jumped up and spun his staff before letting it onto his shoulders in a playful manner.

"Yeah, now let's go teach some Autumn punks how to have a little fun."

Bunny and North smiled before leading Jack off to the sleigh like trainers would a fighter to the arena. Bunnymund even offered boxing tips despite Jack's martial arts style. Before leaving Jack couldn't help but look back, still unable to dismiss the knot in his chest that told him something was very wrong.

Tooth could only see darkness and when she finally gained the strength to open her eyes the world remained entangled in shadows. Despite the weakness encouraging her to lie still she forced herself to set up using what felt like a slab of stone as support. As she did so the fairy felt a sharp pain shoot through her arm. She immediately grabbed the irritated wound but then slowly pulled her hand back as she felt something strange beneath her hand. She squinted to see the pattern of 'X's that came up her arm when someone had stitched the hole shut as if she were a doll. A number of her feathers around the area had been plucked so the jagged gash could be properly cleaned and Tooth could still feel a throbbing in her arm where the feathers once were. Before she could further inspect the strange stitching a voice rang out from the dark sending shivers down her spine.

"Get up Fairy, there is no time left to sleep."

Tooth sprang to her feet as a sickly gray figure suddenly appeared in the dark. His silver eyes cut through the darkness like cold lanterns. They seemed so hallow, as if long ago all the joys of life had been dug out with all other emotions and only the black abyss with his pupils. The way he looked at her didn't even seem to hold rage, only indifference.

"Pitch?" Tooth said softly at first. "You…? Why did you help me?"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not even here right now." Pitch said turning away from her. "Go."

"Wait…" Tooth zipped into the Boogeyman's path as a thought entered her brain. "You were the one who made the children believe. You took away their fear."

"So what if I did? You have more important things to worry about. Now get going." He repeated sternly.

Pitch was starting to grow angry. Why is it all the Guardians were always so easily distracted? One thing goes wrong and they throw everything else away, but they get their claws into something else and you can't make them let go. In truth he had found it laughable and useful when trying to drive a wedge between the big four and Jack, but now it was simply annoying.

"So I want to know why and underhanded snake like you is helping make children believe." Tooth said poking him in the chest.

Clearly Tooth was not afraid of the dark or the Boogeyman. He scoffed at her irritating courage. If her life didn't suit his current needs Pitch would have strangled her.

"Because I need Jack alive and to do that he needs a fighting chance. Believe it or not I don't always root for the other team." Pitch snapped slapping her hand away. "Now you need to go and warn your frozen friend before he destroys himself."

"What?!"

Tooth was not stupid, but that ridiculous word was the only word was the only thing she could summon to mind and thus fell from her lips. Pitch became all the more enrage.

"Do you really think Fox is going to play fair? Trust me Fairy I had the pleasure of watching her art the first time. This game of hers is heading for a cliff faster that you can imagine. In a few hours Equinox will begin and she going to cheat just like she did the first time. When Wolf fights Jack Frost he will have the Western wind with him, but also the Southern that Fox stole from Helios." Pitch composed himself. "Now you're not stupid. Jack has the North wind which is cold and the Southern wind is warm; What happens when hot and cold air mix?"

"Tornado…" Tooth gasped.

"Try dozens of F-5's and that's just on land. Once they hit water you will have multiple category one hurricanes heading in all directions. Fox caused a lot of damage with her first game and this one is going to destroy every city touching the pacific. A perfect wasteland for her to rebuild upon once she over powers her sister." Pitch said in a monotone voice. "Now if I were you I would get going..."

Unconsciously, Pitch grabbed the locket that had hung hidden beneath his collar. He clutched it tightly as he turned away from the Tooth Fairy. There was the slightest twinge of sadness in his voice as he finished his thought.

"Before you loose your family as well."

Pitch disappeared into the shadows. Once he was gone the darkness crumbled away as a tree branch fell and broke the wall of tangled branches that kept out the light. Tooth sledded her eyes from the sudden light. When something strange caught the corner of her eye Tooth could not help but slowly turn around to address it. There in the center of the dark grove was a smooth casket covered in black roses. It was shield away from the world by the dome of rotten tree branches that acted as a sort of natural mausoleum. A plaque sat at the base where Tooth's head had laid. It read 'Here lies Gaia beloved daughter and mother. May she now rest forever more.'.

Seeing it Tooth backed away from it slowly before turning flying out the exit that had been revealed. She had to find the others and warn them before time ran out. Unfortunately the clock would not slow for her and Equinox trickled ever closer.


	19. Chapter 19

The island Aequivalere* looked small enough from above, but closing in North and Bunny realized not only how large it was but also how complex. The island appeared to defy nature itself as it floated above the water rather than rest upon it and then seemed to 'rearrange' itself. Each of the four parts of the island were decorated in a different season, but as the sleigh approach the Guardians were able to watch as the seasons suddenly turned clockwise. Lush trees felt a sudden blast of heat turning them to fall, while green buds began to bloom in melting snow. At the same time spring flowers died under the now scorching temperature while a snow storm formed over dying trees next door. Bunny watched in awe as the island changed. Jack lifted the Kangaroo's jaw with his staff.

"Jack, what is happening?!" North yelled as the wind suddenly picked up and they were sucked into a sudden snow storm.

"Equinox!" Jack replied cheerfully. "This island experiences all the seasons at once, but when Equinox starts it has to keep everything balance so the seasons change rapidly! The island will shift around the four seasons until balance is returned!"

The sleigh pulled closer to the ground and just as quickly the storm lifted. The land that had once held the colors of fall was now bathed entirely in white. The new blanket of snow made for a soft landing, though with North at the helm it was still fair rough. Bunny leaned on the side of the sleigh, both nauseous and now freezing.

"For balance this seems like a lot o' chaos." Bunny said resisting the urge to hurl.

"It wasn't always this way." Jack said falling into memory. "Before the seasons were divided it was a game. The first one to the temple and bring balance would have the longest part of the year then the island would take that shape until the next equinox. Now it shifts constantly to keep the balance and the last winner holds the longest part of the year."

"Summer is the longest part of year, da?" North said securing the reins.

"Yeah, Helios shoved me off the temple a long time ago, then the fighting started…"

Jack could still remember that day, though the fragment of memory was clouded by age. Jack was just about to touch down on the temple summit when a fire struck him and sent him smashing down into the temple steps. Everything burned; the world went dark; through the wall blackness surround Jack heard screaming. The last thing he heard was his mother's voice yelling 'Then I challenge you to Equinox!'.

He didn't remember much after that. Lady Autumn had kept Jack in her care and took it upon herself to explain the tragedy to her younger brother. Somehow she was not surprised when he ran away and to this day Jack could not bring himself to feel guilty for having acted like such a child. As he stepped out into the snow he wonder if it was perhaps because he was still a child or if, like the island, he was still attempting to heal a wound that had already become a scar.

"So what now?" North asked looking around.

"When the horn sounds I leave." Jack replied. "Lady Autumn will be around shortly to guide you to a safe spot to watch."

"Safe?" Bunny questioned.

"Yeah…No…For an island named after balance this place isn't very stable. During the shifts of Equinox it can get near cataclysmic."

A horn sounded out from somewhere off in the distance. Bunny shivered as he recalled the same sound at the beginning of a grand hunt. At the time the hunters had seen no game, but their hounds had delighting themselves in chasing the invisible rabbit none the less. The event still haunted Bunny's dreams (not surprisingly it had been happening more often as of recent events). Jack sighed and took up his staff.

"That's my cue. Wish me luck?" Jack said looking over his shoulder.

"Don't need it." Bunny teased with a smile. "Now go get 'em."

"Remember you center and you cannot lose." North added giving the child a reassuring pat on the back. "Now break a leg. Literally, break his leg. I promise you will not end up on naughty list."

Jack shook his head as a smile appeared.

"I love you guys too. Make sure the others know that."

Without another word Jack ran off into the woods. On his way his feet came out from underneath him and the wind propelled the boy through the trees. The Guardians watched until he was gone before looking at each other.

"He will be alright." Bunny said firmly.

"Da I do not doubt him, but why wait for Lady Autumn? We could get better view of fight from sleigh."

"Oh no, I am NOT gettin' back in that thing where the wind can toss us like a salad. I draw the line at potentially lethal and cataclysmic is about a kilometer past it."

"But-" North argued.

"I'm waiting right here." Bunny reaffirmed. "And only one of two things is going to make me move; that girl showing up or …you admit Easter is better than Christmas."

North scowled at the rabbit and plopped down on the edge of the sleigh. He then gave a laugh as he folded his arms.

"Then we will wait because I cannot lie."

Bunny sat down firmly beside him. After a few moments of awkward silence he mused out loud.

"What do ya think the others are doin'?"

North shrugged in response.

Sandy wasn't sure what he expected when he ventured off to find Tooth, however playing tag with a Nightmare was not one of them. After having the wing of his plane sideswiped by the dark horse Sandy was a little more than annoyed. He pursued the creature intent on destroying, but before he could he was distracted by a glimmer of purple and green in the forest below the Sandman was forced to make a tough decision. It was one that end with him peeling off course and abandoning the nightmare.

Spotting Tooth Sandy swooped low and allowed his plan to vanish. When Tooth saw the little, golden man she immediately wrapped him in a hug.

"Sandy, it's so good to see you." Tooth then immediately push him back. "Huh, Sandy we have to get to the others!"

Sandy created a question mark over his head. It became larger and was followed by an exclamation point when he saw the stitches on the Tooth Fairy's arm.

"I can explain later, but right now we have to stop Jack and Wolf from fighting. If we don't Fox is going to make them destroy each other!"

Sandy's face was consumed by shock and an exclamation mark reappeared over his head. Without delay he summoned his plane with a second seat for Tooth. If Jack was in trouble Sandy could wait for an explanation later. As they flew off a pair of silver eyes watched them from down below. Pitch stroked the mane of the dark horse. He had done his part, now they had to do theirs.

* * *

*Latin for Equivalent


End file.
